Aphrodites Prophecy
by Ittle-Bird
Summary: A new prophecy forces Buffy into a lover's triangle with Spike and Angel. May be BA may be Spuffy, no one knows for sure!
1. Returning

Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy, Angel, or any of the other various characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel which are owned by all of those creative types such as Joss Whedon, WB, UPN, etc. etc. Basically, I don't own crap. Believe me if I owned Angel or Spike, I would not be writing stories. I would be in the Bahamas being waited on by two of the sexiest men in America. DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Chapter 1- Returning  
  
She was exquisite. He had been monitoring her during the long years of their separation. It was not until lately, where it seemed that her relationship with Spike was becoming meaningful; something that might actually go somewhere that he felt compelled to find her. He stood in the darkness behind the tree in front of her house and watched her through the window. She was laughing about something with Dawn, her head tipped back, long hair flowing. Angel felt his stomach tighten as his desire for her made itself known. He hadn't truly seen her since that amazing day when he had been mortal. The day that he had lost himself in Buffy's love, making love to her more times then he could fathom. The day she couldn't remember ever happened.  
  
He knew she had gone back to Riley after that day. The evil jealous part of him wondered if Riley had sensed him all over her body. It had killed him to know she was with someone else, but he had understood, loneliness is an overwhelming emotion. He had been dealing with it for over two hundred years. Although, he had never experienced it quite like the night he had heard that she was dead. He had collapsed into a pile on the floor crying like he would never stop, and suddenly he lost the ever present battle to contain Angelus. Angelus had swooped in, erasing the pain, replacing it with bloodthirst and the need to destroy everything that reminded him of her. Angelus had crept along the hallways of the hotel, coming upon Wes and Cordelia in the lobby. They couldn't see him, he had been too well hidden by the shadows. He contemplated what the best way to kill them would be. And suddenly, Angel was back. He couldn't destroy the memories of Buffy, they would be all he had left for eternity.  
  
"Somehow knew you'd be back around. Just couldn't stand the fact that when the sires away, the childe will play, can ya mate?" Spike's voice interrupted his memories.  
  
Angel swirled around to face him. The urge to smash the smug smile off of his lips, lips that had kissed his beloved was overwhelming. But instead he smiled at him. This stunned Spike for a moment, he had been expecting a fight, even welcoming it. If Angel beat the bloody hell out of him, then Angel would face Buffy's wrath, and Spike could be comforted in her arms.  
  
"You don't think I know what game you are playing here? I don't doubt that you have grown to care for her, she is strong, confident and sexy as hell; but let's face it, you are really just doing this because you were always second to me when it came to Drusilla," Angel spat at him.  
  
Spike flipped the comment away non-chalantly. "Think what you want, but I do love her. And you are welcome to Drusilla. At least I can actually make love with Buffy. Do you remember the little sound in the back of her throat that she makes when she is about to.."  
  
The jealousy overcame Angel then, and he jumped at Spike. His vampy face emerging as he tried to beat the anger, resentment, and loneliness that he felt out of Spike's body. He was a little amazed when Spike didn't fight back though. It was then that he realized Spike's plan, and knew that he had fell directly into it. He stopped but it was too late, Buffy was already outside, her strong hands shoving him backwards into the large tree.  
  
"Just what in the hell do you think that you are doing here? And why is it that everytime you decide to stroll back into town, I always catch you beating up my boyfriends?"  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!?" Spike and Angel said at the same time. Angel got some comfort from that. Apparently nothing was official yet, but if Buffy considered Spike her boyfriend, then he may already be too late.  
  
Buffy shook her head at them. "Do you prefer the term friend with benefits?! Either way, what I do in my personal life is none of your concern. You made that abundantly clear when you bailed. Spike, I know you well enough to know that you proably egged him on, so you are welcome to continue your childish boy fights alone. I'm going inside." Having said her part, Buffy stomped back towards the house. She slammed the door behind her for good measure before sagging against it. Dawn and Willow were both watching her, she knew they were but she just couldn't seem to care.  
  
She slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was amazing how much seeing him had shook her up. She had thought her feelings for Angel were long in the past. Even the dreams about an amazing day of him being mortal had finally ebbed away. Thank god for that. 'If I would have had one more dream of licking chocolate ice cream off of his chest, I might have lost it.' Buffy thought to herself. She finally looked up into Willow's eyes and whispered, "Why did he have to come back? Why couldn't he just stay away?"  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy and laid her head on Buffy's blonde one. "I know Buff, I know. But hey, look at it this way, now you can get rid of Spike!" Buffy had to laugh at her friends suggestion. She had long ago accepted that Willow was never going to honestly accept any relationship between her and Spike. She looked at her younger sister, Dawn was standing with her hands in her pockets, struggling between looking like she couldn't care less and trying to find a way to comfort Buffy.  
  
"So that is the Angel everyone tries not to talk about. Honestly Buff, like, what is that great about him. I mean, sure, he is pretty cute, but wasn't he a total jerkwad?" Dawn asked. Buffy was again forced to laugh, her sister had no idea how close she was to the truth. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Willow frowned a little. "Honestly though, why did he come back? Is it just because you and Spike are getting closer? I mean it isn't like this is a new thing."  
  
"Maybe he just heard about it. Los Angeles isn't exactly a neighbor to Sunnyhell," Buffy reasoned. Willow shook her head. "Well, that would be true, if it was anyone else. He's been keeping tabs on you Buff. After you, ya know, left us, I called to tell him and he already knew. I haven't heard such anquish in someone's voice before, not even when I called Giles. He told me then that he had connections, ways to know what you were doing without interfering in your life. I meant to tell you but things were so different when you got back. It just kinda slipped my mind. You aren't mad are you?" Willow bit her lip in anxiety wondering if Buffy would hate her. She knew how much her best friend disliked having people checking in on her and running her life.  
  
Buffy soothed Willow's worries. She knew the thoughts that were racing through her best friend's mind. "I understand Will. Things were pretty messed up when I got back. I know you would never keep things from me intentionally. I am not really even that mad at Angel. There have been times when things were really bad around here and suddenly there weren't as many vamps, or the demons weren't quite so willing to fight. And I would sense him. I knew he was near, helping me. And if he hadn't, well I might not have killed as many bad guys as I have!" 


	2. So Many Questions

Chapter 2- So Many Questions  
  
Neither of them really felt like fighting anymore after Buffy closed the door. They still hated each other, but then they had hated each other for centuries, they somehow always managed to deal with it. So they went to Spike's place. It was awkward, and they soon found that they had nothing really to talk about. Angel killed a few minutes updating Spike on some of their mutual demon friends, but the small talk quickly waned.  
  
"Bloody hell, this sucks! And not in the good way either. What the hell are you really doing here Angel? And I know it isn't because Buffy is starting to play with my stake and not hers anymore."  
  
Angel glared at Spike's euphanism but he also knew the truth behind the words. When he had first found out that Spike and Buffy were. something.. well his first instinct had been to rush back to Sunnydale and reclaim his love. But then reason had set in. What right did he have to waltz back into town? He was after all, semi-starting something with Cordelia, one of the Scooby Gang. Could he really demand that Buffy not see someone he had once hung out with? No, Spike wasn't the real reason he had come back, although looking at him now and wondering how far they had actually gone, he had to admit the thought held some pleasure.  
  
"C'mon Mate. I don't feel like sitting around till the sun comes up to hear the answer. Why did you come back? Is there something we need to know?"  
  
Angel stared sullenly at the ground. He absolutely detested being the hero sometimes. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. There is this prophecy. It involves all of us. And I hate it so much I want to be sick. But I need to tell Buffy before I tell you." Having said his piece, Angel stood and stalked out of the place.  
  
Spike stared at the door for several seconds after Angel left. His stomach twisted in knots as he wondered over all the implications of what Angel had said. Could he be about to lose Buffy? True, he did enjoy the fact that him having her made Angel crazy, but he did really love her. She was so damn feisty and strong. She didn't need protection like Dru had. Spike knew that if he needed her, she would be there. Protecting the ones she cared about, that was Buffy's bag.  
  
"Bloody Hell. I can't lose her now. I just got her to stop hating me." Spike growled and profoundly wished he was able to beat the living hell out of something.  
  
Buffy sat on her windowsill staring out into the darkness. She could sense Angel nearby and her heart literally ached as she resisted seeking him out. All of her hopes over the past year or so seemed to be for naught. She was no more over Angel then she was able to get rid of Mr. Gordo. Now she was more confused then ever. She cared about Spike. Had even fancied the idea recently that she might be falling for him. But now.. Now she didn't understand anything. She wanted Angel. and she wanted Spike.  
  
Buffy rose from the windowsill and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. Inside was everything from her relationship with Angel. The drawings from Angelus, books, mementos, and on top, in a little black ring box, her claddagh ring. She picked it up gingerly, playing with it between her fingers. She remembered his face as he slipped it on her hand. She remembered the way it had bit into her as she punched Angelus. She remembered how the sight of it had made her crazy with grief after he walked away at the Ascension. A sob escaped her lips as the pain wracked through her. God, she missed him so much.  
  
"Buffy." She spun around to face him. Angel stood in front of the open window. She had been so lost in her grief that her senses hadn't even noticed him slipping in.  
  
"What are you doing here? How can you even come in. I revoked your invitation a long time ago!" She yelled at him. Her fury was overwhelming and comforting. The fury felt so much better then the anguish that had surrounded her heart only moments before.  
  
"Willow invited me in after you.. well, died. Why were you crying?" Angel kept his voice calm. He knew she wanted a fight. But he also knew it would get them nowhere. He could see the shimmer on her cheeks from the tears. His heart ached as he realized they were proably for him. "It's nothing. I just miss my mom," Buffy lied easily. No way was she admitting her thoughts to him. He had bailed, let him wonder.  
  
"You're lying. Is it because of me?" Angel whispered. Against his will, his fingers reached up and brushed away a stray tear. He gasped as the electricity coursed through him as he touched her. God he missed her. Her skin was so soft, and even from this distance he could smell her. She smelled like warmth, sunlight, and dewy roses. Her scent intoxicated him, and his mind flashed back to how she had felt underneath him on the table in his hotel.  
  
Angel wasn't the only one shocked by the gentle touch. But for Buffy, it was like someone had opened a link between her mind and Angel's. She could see the image in his mind, and it shocked her even as the searing heat traveled from her stomach to start an aching throb between her thighs. The shocking part was that Angel was imagining the scene that had haunted her dreams.  
  
"How can you know that? Those were in my dreams!!" Buffy broke away from him. Her eyes were wide with anxiety and desire. How could he possibly know that? Had they been sharing dreams again?  
  
"Know what?" Angel was shocked out of his memory. He took a long look at Buffy, even after all of this time he could still read her like a book. And he could see the desire, even buried under the anxiety. He realized that she must have seen what he had been remembering. "Buff, did you just see into my mind?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "But how did you know that? I saw that in my dreams for the longest time after I visited you over Thanksgiving. Are we sharing dreams again?"  
  
Angel groaned. He had wanted to tell her for the longest time, but he didn't see any reason to destroy them both. "There is something I need to tell you baby. You might want to sit down for this."  
  
Buffy sat down and looked up at him expectantly. She knew he didn't want to tell her whatever he was about to say. But she also sensed that he felt he needed to. 


	3. Some Answers

Chapter 3- Some Answers  
  
"Do you remember the demon that we killed when you visited me?" Angel asked as he sat on the bed beside her.  
  
Buffy nodded. "The morah something or another wasn't it? But we didn't kill it you did."  
  
Angel shook his head. "There is a lot more to the story then what you remember. Just have faith in me and let me tell you the real story ok?" Seeing her nod, Angel continued. "The demon busted into my office and we fought it and then it took off. We broke up to search for it, you up on top in the sunlight, and me down in the sewers. I found it and we fought. I got injured and some of its blood mixed with mine and it got away. The blood has certain regenerative properties and it made me human."  
  
Buffy gasped as he said this. She still didn't understand. How could he have been human and still be a vampire now?? Why couldn't she remember this? She knew Angel wouldn't lie, and she could see the pain filling his eyes as he went on.  
  
"I couldn't believe that our every wish had been granted. So I came up and met you at.."  
  
"The Santa Monica pier," Buffy finished. "Then we went back to the hotel. and oh god. The dreams were true. We made love all day and I fell asleep listening to your heart beat."  
  
Angel nodded. He didn't know what to feel. He was overjoyed that Buffy slightly remembered the best day of his life, but he ached for the pain it brought to her face.  
  
"Why can't I remember Angel? Why are you still a vamp? Shouldn't we be married by now?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"The demon came back. And I got injured and you almost got killed trying to save me. So I went to the Powers that Be. They told me that if I stayed mortal then you would die. I asked them to change me back, and they agreed. for a price. You would not remember the day, and it would be like it never happened."  
  
Buffy sobbed as the truth finally sank in. She had had her every wish granted and fate had ripped it away. She was so tired of everything being taken away because of this stupid calling. "Angel, please hold me for a minute."  
  
Angel gathered his beloved in his arms and laid back on the bed with her. He rested his chin on top of her blonde hair and held her as the sobs racked her body. He could sense where her thoughts were taking her, and he decided it was best to keep the knowledge of the prophecy until tomorrow. Buffy was already having enough trouble accepting fate's plan. Soon enough she would have to deal with letting go of her morals for the sake of fate. But not tonight. Angel would not worry her tonight. "Sleep baby. You will fell better in the morning."  
  
Buffy hiccupped slightly as she began to drift away. As she began to sleep, she felt slightly guilty for falling asleep in Angel's arms. Her and Spike weren't an official couple, but she always stayed true to one man. Or so she thought, but apparently she has slept with Angel while she had been with Riley. Sleep finally overtook her.  
  
Angel watched her sleep. He memorized every line of her face and body. He was worried about her reaction to his story tomorrow. The prophecy was so bittersweet. In one way, he hoped she would tell him to get the hell out and let the prophecy be damned. But he knew Buffy. Her sense of duty would overcome any moral qualms she may have with what she was being asked to do. And he craved that response. No matter how hard it would be, the chance to lose himself within her body again was enough to drive him mad. 


	4. The prophecy

Chapter 4- The Prophecy  
  
Buffy awoke and reached for Angel. She found an empty bed and wasn't surprised since sunlight was streaming into her window. Or so she thought. She opened her eyes slowly, and her senses began to scream at her that something non-human was in her room. She snapped awake to see an absolutely breath-taking woman staring at her. The light that Buffy had taken for sunlight was actually a blinding light that surrounded the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked warily. Her hand had already slipped to the stake she kept under the pillow. She knew that the stake would proably do nothing to this being, but the feeling of Mr. Pointy in her hand put her back in control of the situation.  
  
"Why, I am the goddess of love. I have many names, Aphrodite, Venus, etc. Anything you'd like to call me really." The goddess twirled her waist length white locks around her fingers as she talked. This mortal girl fascinated her. She knew that Buffy was the slayer, but being the goddess of love didn't usually place her in the ways of slayers. They usually got killed before there was ever a chance for the life-weaver to place a strand for love amongst the slayer's loom. For a mortal, the girl was breath- taking, she could even best some of the lesser goddesses.  
  
"Well I know the name Aphrodite so let's use that. Why are you here?" Buffy felt a little calmer. Surely the goddess of love couldn't do her any harm. not physical anyways.  
  
"I am here to talk about the prophecy. Your lover has not told you about it yet. You were so upset last night that I understand his reasons for letting it slide. However, I felt it was best for me to talk to you about it personally. I doubt that the slayer is going to willfully let this little prophecy slide."  
  
"What prophecy?" Alright dammit. Buffy decided she needed to go back to wary-mode. She had yet to hear of a prophecy that ended in anyway that Buffy liked.  
  
"You are so unique. Slayers never have love weaved into their life-loom. So, when the weaver saw that you had a love weave, she accidently placed two. People should not have two true soul-mate loves unless one has died. It places everything off balance. So, a prophecy was formed to off-set universal chaos. "  
  
Buffy shook her head confused. "But I don't have two soul-mate loves."  
  
Aphrodite sighed. Ah, well. No matter how exquisite and unique this girl was, she was still a mortal. She shouldn't expect the girl to completely understand, she should just be grateful she wasn't denying that any of this was possible.  
  
"Weren't you just pondering over how confused your feeling were last night? You want Angel and Spike remember? You love Spike, as surely as you love Angel. So, see, if I was to let this continue unchecked, it would allow every persons looms to go off balance and chaos would ensue. So you must fufill the prophecy. Angel seems to think that he will find a way to give you a choice, but I am here to tell you that there is no choice. If this continues, the rippling effect will cause suicide rates to spike within five years. Angels depression will feed Cordelia's, her's Wesley's, Wesley's someone elses, who will feed someone else, etc etc until everyone is affected. You are the slayer, sworn to protect the innocent. You cannot let your mortal morals affect the world like this."  
  
Buffy nodded. She knew her duty. But what could this prophecy have to do with her morals? Every other prophecy just usually had her killing someone. She had no morals about killing. So long as it was justified.. Wait..  
  
"Do I have to kill someone who doesn't deserve it? That is the only moral I can think of."  
  
Aphrodite shook her head. "No my darling. No one will die. The prophecy is this, "let the girl, full of power and strength, love the dark and the light. As no one should have two loves, there must be the choice. Let the girl have a night, with both her darkness and her light, and the one who shall father her babe shall be the true love. Let the one who is not the father forget his love, and find love within the girl's equal."  
  
"Darkness and light?" Buffy had a feeling that she perfectly understood the prophecy. But surely she was wrong. There must be some mistake. Vampires and Slayers couldn't have children.  
  
"Surely you have noticed the color differences between your loves. Angel is dark and brooding, Spike is blonde and lighter. And yes, they can have babies, it is just believed to be other wise because no one has ever tried. Vampires rarely sleep with a mortal long enough to get them pregnant. They usually turn them way before that can happen." Aphrodite was gentle. Although she didn't understand why some mortals had such a problem with the act of sharing the fruits of ones body with more then one person as a time, she could see how hard it was for the girl. And she was handling it better then Aphrodite had expected.  
  
"So I have to sleep with Angel and Spike in the same night, and who ever gets me pregnant will be my true-love?"  
  
"Not just the same night darling, at the same time. I believe mortals refer to it as a three-some."  
  
"Oh god. I can't do that! Plus, they could never handle it. They are both too jealous to try something like that. Besides, how would I know which one was the father? It isn't like I can just go get a DNA test." Buffy's cheeks burned at the thought.  
  
Despite her plans to be gentle, Aphrodite had to laugh at the girl's naivity. "Darling, surely you don't believe that they have never done this before? What do you think went on while Angel and Spike shared Dru? In fact, they rarely made love one on one. You will know, because, when you wake up, you will look at one and feel love, look at the other and feel nothing."  
  
Buffy gulped. This was all so over-whelming. And she was NOT going to think about Angel and Spike having a threesome with Dru. That might just cause her to go find the psycho vamp and kill her. "When?," she whispered.  
  
"On the night of the harvest moon. That is three weeks from today. That should be enough time to let the truth settle in. You are more then welcome to try it out before then, they are quite fun. But, you will only become pregnant and fufill the prophecy on the night of the harvest. I wish you luck my darling. I don't know why this is hard for you, but I can see it is. I can only offer my apologies for my weaver. She is slow, and only thought to make your life more fulfilling since Slayer's normally have so little. She did not know what she was doing." Aphrodite walked gracefully over to the mortal and placed a kiss upon her forehead. The girl took comfort from it, and did not know that the kiss had magic to slightly soothe her inhibitions. Aphrodite wanted to make this easier for her. She seemed to have taken a liking to the poor slayer.  
  
With that, the goddess disappeared, leaving Buffy with only her thoughts for comfort. She had no idea what to think. She only knew that she needed to talk to Willow. 


	5. Sense of Duty

Chapter 5- Sense of Duty  
  
Buffy padded softly down the hall so she wouldn't wake Dawn. She knocked softly on Willow's door, knowing her best friend would hear. Willow opened the door quickly. Buffy felt only relief as she saw her best friend's face. After her little visit from some goddess who informed her that her life was about to be turned upside down, again, seeing something solid and familiar felt like a life-saver.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong hun? Did you and Angel have a fight? You and Spike?" Willow opened the door further to allow Buffy to come in. Buffy sat down on Willow's bed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.  
  
"Oh Will. I just found out why Angel is back. There is this prophecy, I just got told about it by the freakin' Goddess of Love. Why can't my life be normal? Why do I have to do something like this?"  
  
"Wait, Buff, you don't mean Aphrodite's Prophecy do you?" Willow sat down next to Buffy. If she was right about which prophecy, she could understand her friend's anxiety. Buffy had to be so different from everyone else, that she tried really hard to be as plain Jane vanilla as possible in anyway she could control. Finding out that she was going to have to have a threesome and get pregnant by a vampire had to be pretty mind-blowing.  
  
Buffy nodded, she could tell that Willow already knew what the prophecy contained. A small spark of hope arose within her. Surely Willow would no a way around the whole situation, maybe in some dusty old book, or a spell there was the anti-prophecy cure or something. "Is there any other way? Can I just like beat the crap out of a demon or something?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Sorry Buff. As far as I know, with the light prophecies, there are no other ways." Seeing her friend's look of confusion, Willow continued. "You know how all of the prophecies that we normally deal with are based on dark things like the end of the world, or death? Well, things like love and new life are considered light prophecies. They are pretty much set, there are no ways around goodness. If there were, we would already be dead. But, hey, I can call Giles, maybe he will know something!"  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide with shock. "You can't call Giles! I don't want him to know what I have to do! I mean, what if there really is no way that I can get out of this? Then he will know that I have to sleep with two vampires at the same time because I, the slayer, have gone and fallen in love with both of them. No way, I had a hard enough time explaining why Angel went bad."  
  
"But Buffy.."  
  
"No buts, Will. No way am I letting Giles know about this. Aphrodite is right, I know my duty. I can't be the person who sets the world off balance. I have given up too much to save the damn thing, I am not going to destroy it because I am a prude. It can't be too bad right? I mean people do this all the time.. Right?"  
  
Willow shrugged. Despite her "alternative" lifestyle, she knew very little about fringe sexual behavior. "Well yeah, I mean you hear about people doing it. But the thing that I never understood about the prophecy is that it says the "losing" man will forget about the ever loving you, but what about you? Do you remember loving him? Wouldn't that make you unhappy and cause everything to go off balance?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess, I will be so happy about the.. Oh my god. I am going to have a baby! I don't know anything about being a mom! Hell, I can barely get Dawn to listen to me, how am I going to raise a baby? I can't even go to class on time! Oh god, I can't do this Will. First the whole. threesome thing. and now I have to have a baby? Slayers never have babies. I don't have a mothering gene, oh god, I wish mom was here." Buffy started sobbing as all of the fears overwhelmed her.  
  
Willow put her arms around Buffy's shoulders and tried to think of the best way to soothe her. Inside, she was seething. Buffy had gone through too much to have to deal with all of this. Aphrodite was the goddess of love for gimminy Christmas! Couldn't she just make Buffy fall out of love? Willow knew that such things weren't the way of the gods, but she hated seeing her best friend in pain. "Shhh. Buff. It will be okay. You are going to be a great mom, and you will have me, and Dawn, and Xander, and even. Anya to help. It is all going to be fine I promise.."  
  
"Why are you crying?" Both of the girls jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice from the doorway. Immediately Buffy went into strong mode and rose to comfort her younger sister. "It's nothing sweetie. I just miss mom. You need to go back to bed, you have to get back in the swing of things for when school starts."  
  
Dawn nodded sleepily and padded back down to her room. Buffy watched her silently from the doorway. "Oh Will. How am I going to explain all of this to her? She has had enough change and now she is going to be an aunt. I really hate being the slayer sometimes." Willow nodded and patted Buffy's back. "Do you want me to make you some hot cocoa?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No I want to go out and patrol. I feel the need to kill something. Something with fangs and an icky face. Don't wait up." 


	6. Telling Boyfriend B

Disclaimer- Haven't done one of these since the beginning.. Ooops.. Yup, still don't own Angel or Spike. *pouts* that makes me sad. Actually, I still don't own anything except a bag of oreos and a water bottle. College rules!  
  
A.N.- Oh my god, my first two reviews ever!!!!! Alexa and Sandy_eco- Who knows. it may be a Spuffy fic, it might be b/a. I am a B/A girl at heart, but I was never against her hooking up with Spike. He is a hottie. The story has a life of its own. Only time will tell. Tariq- I like to think this story is pretty hot. When I am done, I just might send it to you!! ;)  
  
Chapter 6- Telling Boyfriend B  
  
Buffy dusted off her shirt and slid Mr. Pointy back into her pocket. She had happened upon a group of newbie vamps and had taken particular joy in dusting them.  
  
"I will never cease to be amazed at your fighting skills pet." Spikes voice broke Buffy from her thoughts. Her heart pounded slightly at the sight of him, she loved the way the shiny maroon shirt offset his platinum hair. Suddenly, she could see why he was her "light" and Angel was the "dark".  
  
"Yeah, I guess your amazement is why I was able to always beat your ass." Buffy hopped off the steps so that she was standing next to him. "Oh Spike. Do you know about the prophecy yet?"  
  
Spikes brow furrowed in confusement. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about this prophecy. He had a feeling that whatever Buffy was talking about was the reason that Angel had suddenly reappeared. "Uh.. no, pet. I can't say that I have had the pleasure."  
  
Cheeks blushing, and heart racing, Buffy filled him in on what had been revealed so far tonight. She left out the part of falling asleep in Angel's arms. She felt a little silly for not telling him, the prophecy alone was proof enough to Spike that she was still in love with Angel. But somehow it just felt wrong to tell him those parts. As she finished the story, Buffy leaned into him with a sob. "Oh Spike. I just don't know if I can do this. No matter what, I am going to lose one of you and wind up pregnant in less then a month! This just seems so wrong! Haven't I done enough so far to save the world? Can't I just sit this one out?"  
  
"Shhh. pet. It'll be fine. I promise. And when has your Spikey ever lied to you? I mean, I may stretch the truth, but I never lie."  
  
"I know. That's it. No more crying. I will take this like everything else. Head on and fighting. I will do what I have to do and quit whining. It's not my style. Plus, crying makes my face all red and puffy. Blagh." Buffy brought her chin up and Spike recognized the steely determination on her face.  
  
"Come on pet. Let's go fight something. I only have an hour or so till the sun rises. Unless. you want to burn off this energy some other way?" Spike leered suggestively at her. He was as upset as she was about the whole situation, but if Buffy had decided to accept it, then he would not be the person to bring her back down. He just hoped to hell that the babe would be his and not Angel's. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved to Angel. Not again, not Buffy.  
  
Buffy hit him in the arm and laughed. One thing she could say for Spike, he could always make some sort of sarcastic or sexual comment to take her mind off the problems. Angel would either brood, or try and solve the problem for her. "Thank you Spike."  
  
"For what pet?" Spike tenderly brushed a stray-ward blonde lock away from her face. Bloody hell he loved this woman. He wanted to shout it from rooftops. Like that commercial on the telly, the one where the man shouts to a giant crowd that he loves this woman, loves her, loves her, loves her.  
  
"For not flipping out, for just accepting me, and the problems that me being me puts on our lives. You didn't try and figure out a way to solve this for me, you just accepted that I accepted it, and moved on. I really needed that."  
  
"Slayer, if I was going to hold your duty against you, and believe me, since I am a vampire I have every right to do that, I would have never ever fallen for you. I mean yeah, you are awesome in the sack..," Spike grinned at her and dodged her fake punch. "But there are other aspects that I love about you. The fact that you are the slayer is an issue we will always have to deal with. I mean hey, how do I know you won't all the sudden decide that you no longer want to play with the enemy and stake me while I sleep? Now quit thinking so bloody much, and let's either fight something or go inside. My senses get all funny when the sun is going to come up soon."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You go on back. I think I am going to go home and get some sleep. It's been a crazy night. Good thing it is a weekend. I don't have to work tomorrow."  
  
Buffy and Spike walked away, so caught up in there conversation that neither of their sense noticed the creature hiding in the shadow. Well, more accurately, the shadow that moved away from the tree in the opposite direction.  
  
The shadow thing slither and moved along the ground, before finally slipping into the sewer drain. It's mind was reeling as it thought over the implications of what it had heard. If the slayer was truly the recipient of Aphrodite's prophecy, then there were so many wonderful things that could be gleaned from the results. Keeping the slayers and the two vamps from consummating and fulfilling the prophecy would result in a depressed and unhappy world. Mortals who were depressed were so much more easy to overtake. They almost willing gave themselves over to the darkness. But, if the slayer became pregnant from one of the master vamps, the child would be soooo wonderfully strong. And if it was stolen and raised in the right dimension. things could get interesting. Oh yes, it knew of the older vamps child, the one who had been raised in hell, but he was the damned offspring of two vampires. Not the slayer and a vampire. If this child was taught to hate humans instead of its father.. Well it would be the most powerful weapon on Earth.  
  
"I must speak to master about thissss." the shadow thing hissed as it moved easily amongst the dark and dreary sewers. 


	7. While Boyfriend A Dreams

Author's Note- This chapter contains some sexually explicit material. I know the whole story is based on sex, but this has some actual descriptions. So, if you are under 18 or offended by this kind of stuff then turn back. (Although I am not sure how you made it this far after the prophecy was revealed, but I digress. To each his own) By the way, italics describe Angel's thoughts. I always kind of thought of dream thoughts as italics, I am a little nutty. what can I say.  
  
Disclaimer- Still don't own anything.. Although I did acquire a fall frenzy t-shirt today!  
  
Chapter 7- While Boyfriend A dreams  
  
It was not like Angel to sleep during the night. Lord knows he had little else to do during the day, but the drive to Sunnydale and the talk with Buffy had drained him. Besides his vamp senses were telling him the sun would be up soon. So he slept. And he dreamed.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and found himself back in Buffy's room. He could tell he was dreaming because his heart was pounding. The fact that he had a heart was the dead give-away. The room was covered in candles, and a tuxedo lay tossed on a chair. Further investigation showed a white wedding dress in a crumbled heap on the floor.. Which more then likely belonged to Buffy, since she was sleeping in his arms.  
  
Well this dream seems pretty damn good. Might as well go with it.  
  
Buffy stirred in his arms, and he could feel every inch of her exquisite skin against his. Giving in to the temptation, he leaned in and kissed the soft spot of her shoulder. Buffy whimpered and turned her head to stare at him sleepily. Then she smiled, the slow all-knowing smile that only a woman can do. The smile that said she knew he wanted her, and she knew the power that gave her.  
  
"Mmmm. haven't you had enough tonight husband?" She rolled onto her side so that she was now facing him fully. Her hand slid slowly down his chest, stopping only shortly to swirl a finger lazily around his dark nipple.  
  
"I could never get enough of you love. Your body is like a drug, I think I need it to survive. oh god Buffy." All coherent thought was lost as her small, yet powerful hand gripped his now throbbing arousal.  
  
Dear god don't let me ever wake up..  
  
"I know.. I feel the same." Buffy's lips sought his neck, her hand moving so slowly that it offered him no relieve only torture. Angel flipped her over onto her back so that he was raised above her. His eyes devoured her, taking in her lean muscled body, perfectly shaped perky breasts.  
  
I will never ever be able to forget this woman. Not even if I am not the father. The powers that be could not make Buffy totally forget our perfect day, and I will not forget our love.  
  
Angel growled and lowered his head to capture Buffy's mouth in a passionate desperate kiss. His tongue slid in her mouth, memorizing her taste. His hand slid down to her core, his fingers expertly bringing her to readiness. He knew she had to be super ready in order to accommodate his size. Finally, Buffy began to squirm and moan, her hips tilting upwards, and Angel knew she was ready.  
  
He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her up some, his hands delighting in the firmness. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her mouth never leaving his, unless it was to whisper, "oh yes", or "I love you". Angel sank himself into her warmness, nearly losing it as her fingernails spasmodically sank into his bottom.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy moaned her back arching upwards. "Oh yes. Get up and fight me you bloody wanker."  
  
Angel stopped and looked at her confused. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
Buffy repeated herself, "I said, get up and fight me you bloody wanker!"  
  
Dammit Spike why must you always interrupt my dreams!! Angel awoke with a growl. He could tell he was in game face, and enjoyed in it. Right now, he wanted nothing more then to rip Spike apart for interrupting such a perfect dream.  
  
"What the hell do you want Spike?" Angel growled at his childe. "This better be important because you just interrupted one hell of a dream."  
  
Spike glared at him. "Yeah I figured as much. Since you were calling out my woman's name. Why the hell didn't you just stay in Los Angeles? You can't even sleep with her, how are you supposed to keep her happy?" Inside, Spike knew that Angel hated this as much as he did. However, he couldn't very well go beat the living hell out of Aphrodite now could he?  
  
"Last time I checked you and Buffy were only a casual thing. And the whole reason I am even here is because she loves both of us. You think I like this? I have just about as much desire as you do to do this. I remember what threesomes with you are like. They are a nightmare with you fumbling around trying to make yourself useful. You couldn't pleasure a woman if she was doing it for you!"  
  
Spike knew he was going too far, but damn Angel could push his buttons. "That isn't what Buffy said last night. In fact, it was my name she kept moaning, my back she scratched up. Pity we heal so fast, I could show you." Spike never got a chance to finish the sentence. Angel lunged at him and threw him into the wall of the mansion.  
  
Never one to miss a good fight, Spike jumped up and came for Angel. He managed to get a good solid hit in before Angel kicked his feet out from under him. He was ready though when Angel leaned down to hit him again, Spike grabbed Angel's shirt and flipped him over onto his back. He scrambled onto his feet at the same time as Angel and they stood and stared at each other, trying to get their breath back.  
  
"Are you two done, or should I keep waiting?" The vamps spun to face the voice. Aphrodite laughed at their faces. Both of them were fighting to keep the desire from their face, a sure sign they were madly in love with the mortal girl. "There is no need to hide the desire. My magic is in that men want me. Makes it easier to control love." She smoothed a hand over her silky gauze gown. "After all, I am a goddess."  
  
Angel was the first to speak. "What are you doing here? I haven't told her yet." Aphrodite waved his remark away. "I know. I took the liberty of doing that. She has already informed Spike. Why do you think he is so angry? I'm here because there is a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Spike and Angel asked at the same time. They glared at each other before turning back to face the love goddess. She sighed; it seemed even immortal men were insanely jealous. "One of the dark forces overheard Buffy telling you. They know and are planning to hinder the process in some way. I don't know how, I only wanted to warn you. You cannot allow anything to keep this prophecy from being fulfilled, or anything to happen to the babe. The world will fall apart if either occurs." With that, the love goddess disappeared. Leaving the men with more questions and few answers. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Angel finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look, we both love her. Neither of us wants this, but we cannot not do it, so we need to figure out a way to get a long for the next few weeks. After all, it appears we will be sleeping together soon."  
  
Spike growled. "Bloody hell. Alright, but you better damn buy me dinner first." 


	8. Filled with Light

Chapter 8- Filled with Light Author's note- Sorry this took a long time to post, I didn't like the way this chapter came out so I had to rewrite it. And then I got lost in wedding plans. oops.Thanks to all of those that have reviewed, I feel giddy everytime I see a review. Oh yeah. sex stuff ahead! BeWaRe..  
  
Buffy awoke suddenly, her vamp senses on full alert. Her eyes flew open as her hand instantly reached for the stake under her pillow. Spike stood silently in front of the bed, in a non-threatening stance knowing that it would take her a moment to sense it was him. "It's just me pet, don't get your panties in a bunch," he said softly.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here? What time is it?" Buffy asked him as she sat up in the bed. Surely it was only mid morning and he should be passed out. "It's almost four in the afternoon love, you've been sleeping all day. Willow and Dawn didn't want to wake you since you had such a rough day yesterday."  
  
Buffy stretched, forgetting that she had been too tired to put on any clothes after her post-dusting vamps shower the night before. The blanket pooled around her waist opening her breasts for Spike's view. "Oh bloody hell Buff," Spike growled at her as he crawled onto the bed. His hands slid over her, relishing in the feel of her petal pink nipples hardening beneath his palm. All Buffy managed to squeak out was a muffled "Spike!" before his mouth claimed hers.  
  
The sensations flooded Buffy's mind. Kissing Spike was so primal, earthy. It was similar to kissing Angel in the old days, before the bad stuff. Back when the lust was overwhelming and still so forbidden. Unlike kissing Angel, her slayer instincts never truly calmed around Spike, and they went haywire when they touched. It was supposed to deter Buffy, but the forbiddeness only made her crave it more. Her tounge slipped into his mouth, expertly caressing the tips of his vamp teeth before teasing his tounge with hers. Spike groaned and ripped the blanket completely away from her. His mouth never leaving hers, he slid his hands underneath her, delighting in the feel of her firm ass he was granted from her black thong.  
  
Buffy growled, and ripped his shirt open. Using her slayer strength, she flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. Her mouth went to his throat, and worked over it moving downwards to his chest. She latched hungrily onto his nipple, her fingers clawing at his pants. She wanted him. NOW.  
  
Spike could sense Buffy's arousal. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that banging Buffy until nighttime was proably considered going back on the truce he had just made with Angel. But then the vamp part kicked the conscience part's ass and his hands tore at Buffy's thong. They freed each other from the annoying clothes at the same time, and Buffy deftly guided his member into her. Spike gritted his teeth at the sensation, somehow trying to hold onto his control. He had been sleeping with women for centuries, but being inside Buffy was like being a virgin all over again. He could finish at any second.  
  
Buffy arched her back and moaned. God, she felt so full when he was inside her. No one ever made her feel this way. 'except' her mind whispered, but Buffy quickly ignored it. No way was she thinking about that right now. She wanted to lose herself in sensations and feelings and quit damn thinking for a little while. "Spike, please, make everything go away. just for a little while," Buffy panted.  
  
"Your wish is my command pet." Spike growled and went vamp-face. He lunged forward, filling her to the brim and then quickly withdrew. He flipped her beneath him and filled her again. His fingers sought out the little button of her sex that would push her over the edge as he continued his hard pace. Buffy moaned loudly, feeling the orgasm rising within her. "Oh Spike, so close. Don't stop now baby, please!" He withdrew from her almost completely, his fingers quickening their assault on her. Right as he sensed her on the brink, he lunged forward again, filling her. Buffy screamed, for once not caring if anyone heard her. Her fingernails ripped into Spike's shoulders.  
  
'Well hell. There goes my bloody self control..' Spike thought right before he finished too. He collapsed onto her, his breathing erratic. Buffy shivered as the little after-shocks ripped through her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you." He rolled onto his side and kissed her gently. "My pleasure pet, but.."  
  
"I know. He is going to be pissed. I think maybe I should talk to him alone." Buffy rose from the bed and looked back at her "light". "Spike, this might actually be fun, if we can get past all of the old issues for a little while." Spike raised an eyebrow at her, surprised. Buffy laughed, "I know, I can hardly believe I am saying that. But if it can be like that with just the two of us."  
  
Spike just shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Slayer. Now go shower and prepare to face a pissed off Peaches. I think I am going to hang low tonight." Buffy nodded and walked towards her bathroom.  
  
Spike waited until the door closed before he laid back on the bed groaning. How in the hell was he supposed to just forget that if Angel one? Buffy was the only woman who had ever, even before he was a vamp, made him feel alive. "Please, just let me be the father!" He looked down at his member, now tired and flaccid against his leg. "You guys better swim like bloody olympic champs do you hear me!" 


	9. Fighting the Darkness

Chapter 9- Fighting the Darkness  
  
A.N- I just read over the chapters on ff.net and I just realized that it is not italicizing the things that I have italicized on Word. So sorry about any confusion that might have caused. I will denote dream thoughts a different way from now on! Review and Angel will visit you in a dream!! Well, maybe not, but if you read this really late at night right before bed it might happen!  
  
Buffy got out of the shower and entered her room. She was slightly relieved that Spike had already made an exit. He could make her crazy sometimes, but he was generally pretty considerate about giving her space after their little trysts. Her slayer senses made the sex incredible, but they made her feel worthless afterwards. And now, she had the added pleasure of going to see Angel.  
  
"There is no sense in pretending it didn't happen. He will be able to smell it all over you. Stupid vampire senses." Buffy muttered to herself. She opened the closet door and thoughtfully looked into the closet. She knew she would need to have free moving clothes, she just may end up fighting with Angel. Finally, she chose black pants, a cream colored tank top and her trusty boots. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and left it alone.  
  
As she was about to open the door, it occurred to her that if anyone was still in the house they had almost certainly heard her when she screamed from the orgasm. "Shit."  
  
Buffy crept quietly down the stairs, relieved by the silence from the kitchen. Apparently Willow had taken Dawn out somewhere. Probably right after she had talked to Spike. "Thank heaven for Willow."  
  
Angel was working out when he sensed Buffy nearing the mansion. He could sense her nervousness, her preparation to fight. It was the first hint that something was about to piss him off. Buffy was never like that unless she had done something she knew would make him angry. Angelus swelled within him, desperate to get out, release the pent-up anger and sexual tension he had been dealing with for so long. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he struggled to contain him. Unfortunately, he was not under control when Buffy walked in and the scent of Spike overwhelmed his nostrils.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said his name softly. She walked closer to him, and as she did it registered to Angel that it wasn't just the smell of Spike, but the combined smell of Buffy and Spike, and that tell tale smell of sex. No amount of washing she could have done would have removed it. Not this soon, and not for his vamp senses. 'Oh hell Buffy. You don't know what you've done' Angel thought, as his jealousy gave the reins of control to Angelus.  
  
"You just couldn't wait could you? Couldn't wait a few more weeks to have us both, noooo. not the slutty slayer. What did you want, have sex with us everyday until the threesome? I to believe I felt sorry for you yesterday.. Stuggling to deal with giving up your morals." Angelus growled at her.  
  
Buffy's chin came up. She started to get upset, but then she saw the look in his eyes, that burning evil, and her slayer senses kicked into overdrive. "Angelus. It's been a while. Do you think I would let your petty words hurt me? I am not seventeen anymore, and this is not the day after losing my virginity."  
  
"No, that is long gone, slayer." He struck out at her, but Buffy expertly dodged his lunge. She indulged his need for the physical release. In essence, she understood it. This damn prophecy was hurting Angel too, and letting Angelus deal with it for a little while was akin to her little rendevous this morning with Spike. They dueled, matching each other blow for blow. Fighting she could handle, she was good at it.  
  
Angelus flipped her onto her back. It momentarily stunned her, knocking the breath from her. Angelus crushed his lips to hers, taking advantadge of her temporary weakness. "Spike could never match up to me in bed Slayer. How about I show you what it is really like. right before I kill you." In her mind, she rolled her eyes, but she whispered "ok", using the shock that caused him to kick him off of her and against the wall. Angelus slumped and looked at the floor.  
  
"Since when do you want sloppy seconds, Angelus?" Buffy braced herself for his next attack. Instead, he looked up at her and said simply. "Technically I had it first," right before Angel slipped back into control. She saw the change within his chocolate eyes. He stood slowly, cradling his ribs with his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I just wanted to forget for a little while." He raised a hand to stop her. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Buff, you and Spike were. doing whatever it is you are doing before I came into town with this prophecy. I am the one who should be sorry. Lately, I haven't been able to control him as well. It is like sense that day he was vanquished from the Morah demon, and then brought back he has been more determined then ever to come out. I just got so jealous.." Buffy placed her hand on his arm, and for a moment he could see it.  
  
He saw her guiding Spike with her hand, saw her screaming as he brought her over the edge. Angelus swelled again, but this time, Angel managed to push him back and resist the urge to scream.  
  
He brushed back a piece of hair from her face. "God Buff, I want to erase his smell from you." He kissed her then, gently, softly. He explored every crevace of her perfect mouth with his tounge until the taste of Spike was gone. Buffy sighed and started to lean into his kiss, but this time her conscience got the best of her. She may be well on her way down the road to slutdom, but no way in hell was she about to sleep with both of them within two hours of each other. They may be about to have a threesome, but this was just wrong.  
  
"Stop Angel. I can't do this right now, not when I just.." Buffy lightly pushed his chest with her hand. He closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Ya know Buff, I can't promise I won't kill him. He is going to say something."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I don't think so, not this time. I saw him actual consider stopping, he fears you on some level Angel. Maybe its because you are his sire. I don't know. I think he will probably keep his mouth shut this time."  
  
"Righto pet. I wouldn't say fear exactly, but I will take soul-boy here of that bastard Angelus any day." Spike's voice carried from the doorway. "But let's talk about something else shall we? Peaches here looks like he is about to have kittens, and for once, Spikey actually has something important to talk about."  
  
"What is it William?" Angel growled. Buffy's eyebrow lifted at the use of Spike's real name, and she silently placed her hand back onto his arm to help him calm down. Spike watched the two quietly, he had always hated Angel. But Dru had never truly loved Angel, well either of them really. She had been too crazy for those kinds of emotions. But the fact that Buffy could sense Angel's thoughts with out being a vamp meant that this was real. And it made him want to weep. And that made him pissed off, because he hated feeling weak.  
  
"I did some investigating today. I asked around about any new baddies here in Sunnyhell and apparently, there are some Noctious demons in town."  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Why were you investigating? And what the hell is a Noctious demon?" Buffy shouted at him.  
  
"Well pet, you didn't really give me a chance to tell you anything did you?" Buffy's cheeks turned crimson. Angel glared at him, "Shut up, Spike. Or you won't damn make it to the Harvest Moon." He turned to Buffy, "a Noctious demon is a shadow demon. They literally look like a walking shadow. Part of their power is that they can overhear lots of information because you cannot see them. Last night, Aphrodite stopped here and told us that a dark force had overheard you telling Spikey-boy here about the prophecy. She said that the force wanted to either stop us from fulfilling the prophecy and letting the world fall into darkness or to take the child and raise it. A child of ours."  
  
"Or mine peaches. There is no guarantee that your swimmers are any better then mine."  
  
"Dammit Spike! I swear to all that is holy if you don't shut the hell up, I am going to," Angel's face slid into vamp mode as he threatened Spike.  
  
"Guys! Can we please focus? If there are badies running around trying to decide what I am going to do with my life and that of my baby, I think that is a little more important then who has better swimmers. You two are acting like children! None of us like the situation, but hell, there isn't anything we can do about it. So let's just do what we all do best, kick some demon butt ok?" Buffy struggled to keep her anger under wraps. It felt good though, the anger. It was much more liberating then what she had been feeling recently. In a way, she was almost glad that there was a bad guy after them. Now she had an enemy to actually fight instead of just sitting around and cursing the fates for the position she was in.  
  
"A child made between a slayer and a master vamp has never been created, right?" At Angel's nod, Buffy finished what he had been about to say earlier. "So, a child that I and whoever," she stressed, "would be an incredible fighter and if raised the wrong way."  
  
"The child could take over the world," Spike and Angel finished softly.  
  
The trio looked at each other in fear, unsure of what to do. 


	10. Revelations

To all of my reviewers- Thank you so much for reviewing! I know I sort of dropped away for a couple weeks but I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I still don't know how I am going to end this. My roommate is all for Spuffy, but most of you are B/A. So we will see, I make no promises..  
  
A.N- Ok, I know in the summary I mentioned that I couldn't watch the new Buffy's here, but I neglected to mention that I also haven't been as faithful as I once was to watching Angel. Bad Author, bad! I know enough to get me through I think, but bare with me if I mess up a little here and there! Oh, and I am operating on the premise that Spike still has the chip, but no soul. Thus, there was no almost rape, etc. etc.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. I offered David Boreanez once, but he said no.. that sucks. Oh well. Uhhh. onto the story.  
  
Chapter 10- Revelations  
  
"I guess I should call Giles," Buffy muttered flatly. She really really really did not want to do that. How in the world could she explain to Giles, who was like her dad, that she had to have a threesome? But with these nox. whatever demons around, she couldn't see any alternative. Giles would be the only one that could help.  
  
Angel nodded. "Go ahead and call him Buff. He won't like it, but he will be able to help. I will call my crew back in L.A and see if they can come help out some." Angel bit his lip a little as he remembered the people in LA. He needed to have a talk with Buffy. There were a lot of things she didn't know about. Like Connor, and Cordelia. But not now, not with Spike in here to through his snide ass comments in the mix.  
  
"Well, I guess I will just go. do something," Spike spat out. Stupid Angel, coming into town and making him feel useless. He didn't have anyone to call to come in and help. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. Stupid chip. he really wanted to go beat something up.  
  
Spike walked along the path leaving the mansion. He angrily kicked the pebbles and rocks as he walked. "Stupid Angel. Stupid prophecy. Stupid love. Should have just stayed out of Sunnydale after Dru left. DAMMIT!" He roared. He kicked the large rock in front of him, which hurt his foot and only served to piss him off more. He sat down on it, and buried his head in his hands. "Isn't there anyway around this stupid prophecy? This damn threesome is supposed to keep the world from bein bloody sad, so why do I feel like the world is ending?" He started to cry softly, unaware of the black shadow creeping up behind him.  
  
"There are some things I need to talk to you about Buff," Angel murmured to her quietly, dragging her from staring at the doorway Spike had just exited. He killed something inside of him to see her like this. How did he manage to screw things up with her so bad that she fell in love with Spike? What was the motivation? He couldn't understand how she had gone from hating Spike with every fiber of her being to loving him enough to start this prophecy into motion. But then again, he had almost fallen in love with Cordy, and that in itself was beyond rationale.  
  
Buffy turned to him, she didn't understand what was wrong with Spike. Well, she knew that this prophecy was hard on all of them, but she had been with Spike this morning. If anybody should be upset it should be Angel. She hadn't shown him much of anything since he had returned. "Maybe I should change that," she thought to herself. She loved both of them equally, differently yes, but equally none the less. It could very well be Angel that she would be spending the rest of her life with after the harvest moon.  
  
"What about? I have some time before I have to call Giles." She took his hand in hers and lead him to the couch on the far side of the room. He sat, and was surprised when Buffy straddled him, her face just inches from his. "Remember when we used to talk like this?" Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly turned on by the look of shock and arousal on his face. "Uh.. it seems to me that there wasn't much talking going on," Angel ground out, it was desperately hard to keep control with her like this. His hands slid down to grasp her firm ass, delighted with the slight jump she gave. "Well we will talk this time."  
  
Angel sighed. "Yeah. Well, you aren't going to like what I have to tell you so I guess this will make it easier for you to not kill me." Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't like when Angel admitted that something was going to make her mad. Normally, the things that he did to make her mad he didn't consider a bad thing. So, for him to just come out and admit it.  
  
"I have a son."  
  
"Excuse me? I must be hearing things because I swear that you just said that you have a son, but since Vamps can't have babies. Wait, who in the hell did you sleep with?" Buffy was surprised by the overwhelming spurt of jealousy. It wasn't like she had remained chaste since her and Angel had split up, but he was supposed to be sitting around pining for her wasn't he. Brooding was what he was good at.  
  
"Darla." Buffy's eyes went wide and she tried to get up, but Angel's hands held her still. "I did kill her. But, Wolfram and Hart brought her back, and I went through a really dark time, right after the whole day that didn't happen thing, and I slept with her to try and lose my soul. It was horrible, and I know that now. But she somehow got pregnant. She had to sacrifice herself to give birth to Connor, but then things got all messed up and he was sent to a hell deminsion and raised to hate me. And he came back grown up, since time moves differently there, and tried to kill me. Things are a little better now."  
  
Buffy just stared at him in shock. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"uh. yeah. sort of. I um.. sort of hooked up with Cordy for a while. It didn't work, she slept with Connor, I was angry with her. But now looking back, I realized that it didn't devastate me because I didn't really love her. But I needed to fill you in on what was happening with my life so that when everybody gets here you aren't surprised."  
  
"You slept with Cordy! And Darla!?! How could you do that to me Angel? I thought you loved me, just me. The only girl you have loved in three hundred years." Buffy exploded. The rage and jealousy were overwhelming. The thought of Cordelia, with her Angel, under him, able to actually sleep with him. It was making her crazy.  
  
"Buffy, neither of us has remained faithful, and we shouldn't have. Our relationship technically ended years ago. But I do love you. I always have." Angel pleaded with her. He knew she had no right to this anger, but it was the same way he felt when he learned of Parker, Riley and Spike. It was the images. In your head you could rationalize all you wanted about not having any right to anger, but then an image of them making love to someone else would pop in like some unwanted video rental and it would feel like you were suffocating.  
  
"Did you become Angelus after Cordelia?" Buffy whispered. "No, I didn't. It wasn't perfect happiness with her, because I was wondering about you. If you could sense it like I sort of did the first time you slept with Spike. I don't love her. I never did. I thought so, but it was just because she was there for me when Connor was born, and hen you died, and because seeing her was a living breathing reminder that all of the stuff in Sunnydale was real and it wasn't some bittersweet dream I had once."  
  
The anger drained from Buffy, and she leaned her head into his neck. "No more surprises Angel. Please? I don't know if I can take anymore," she whispered. Angel's hands traced circles on her back. "No more, beloved. I promise." His lips pressed gentle kisses onto her forehead. And they sat there, content in each other's arms lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"It would be so easy. You could just killll himmmm," a voice hissed at Spike from behind the rock. "What the bloody hell?" Spike turned around and saw nothing behind him, except a fairly large shadow. "Oh. It's you. A noxious demon. Well what in the name of the queen do you damn want?" Spike's lips pursed. "I don't fancy talking to a shadow. Is there any other form you can take? Like a black dog or something?"  
  
The shadow just hissed again, "You could kill him.."  
  
"Well now, it isn't like I haven't thought about that. Problem is, I can't hurt living things, well actually things with a soul, so he is still protected. This damn chip here ensures Peaches is safe and sound."  
  
"So get rid of the soul..." the thing hissed again.  
  
"Oh." Spike's eyes glazed over in thought, his demon beginning to plot the demise of his arch-enemy. 


	11. Telling Giles

Oh my god! I have gotten so many wonderful reviews!!!! Thank you all so much. The vote is still out on whether it will be spuffy or b/a, and please believe me when I say that I haven't even made up my mind about that yet. I post each chapter as soon as I am done writing it, so what you are reading is as far as I am in the story. I am considering placing an alternate version of this on a website just in case ff.net decides it's too graphic. I am trying really hard to censor it, believe me I have a dirty enough imagination to make this slightly pornorific. And thanks for the website heads up in my email Kam. I will refer to it in the future! Ok, onto the story! I don't really like this chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way.  
  
Chapter 11- Telling Giles  
  
Buffy's hand lingered over the phone. She knew she needed to call Giles, and it was the perfect time to do so, but she really felt uncomfortable about it. Sure, they talked often enough, even talked about sending Dawn to London to go to school, but slayer stuff was strictly a taboo subject. Giles wanted to remain in Buffy's life unofficially.  
  
Finally she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers.  
  
"This is the Giles Residence" Giles formal voice flooded the receiver bringing a smile to Buffy's face despite the nervousness. Some things never changed.  
  
"Giles, it's Buffy." She could picture the smile on his face now, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes lifting up as he smiled. He really was like a father to her. "Well hello Buffy. Is something wrong? You don't normally call during the week."  
  
"Well, no, I mean yes. well maybe."  
  
"Umm.. perhaps you would like to be a little clearer?" Giles chided her; she knew how much he disliked when she wasn't straightforward. He was concerned though; the tone of her voice was different. The only time she had ever sounded this, well this timid, was when she hadn't wanted to tell him how Angel had lost his soul. "What did Angel or Spike do Buffy?"  
  
"How did you know it had anything to do with those two?" Buffy pursed her lips. She never could quite grasp the functioning of Giles mind. He seemed to be able to leap to the next logical thought while Buffy was still meandering through the impossible possibilities. She lifted her head and saw Xander, Anya, Willow and Dawn entering the living room. Buffy waved to them, putting up one finger to tell them to hold on. Her eyes pleaded with Willow to take Dawn, and well, Anya to another room so they wouldn't hear her telling Giles.  
  
"Well, my watcher senses are still there you know. So, what is it? You can tell me Buffy, I won't judge you." Even as he said it, he knew in his heart it wasn't true. Buffy was like his daughter, and he never could understand her decision to love men that she would be better off having nothing to do with. Why couldn't she have just fallen for someone nice and dependable like Xander?  
  
"There is this prophecy." Giles's eyebrows shot up. A prophecy? That is what she was so worked up about? They dealt with prophecies all the time. Surely this shouldn't be that bad. "Ok, prophecies I can handle. What does it say?"  
  
"Well, uh, that is kind of the hard part. It is a little embarrassing, and I don't really want to tell you. But most of it is the general, don't do what this says and the world will be plagued by all encompassing darkness, you know same ole' same ole'." Buffy's nervous laugh belied her generalization of the prophecy.  
  
"But what is it that you have to do Buffy?"  
  
Buffy gnawed at her lip some, and decided to spill it all out at once, and not hold back. "I have to have a threesome with Angel and Spike because the fates messed up and made me fall in love with two men at the same time, and I will get pregnant by one of them and the father will be the man I will be with forever." She ignored the soda Xander had just choked on and spit onto the floor. She was so worried about Giles's reaction.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I am being asked to give up all of my morals and all you have to say is oh?" Buffy looked at the phone flabbergasted. She continued to ignore Xander's sputtering of "what?", "hold on", "no way" etc.  
  
"Well, I actually knew about that prophecy. I read about it last week actually. I was sort of hoping that it wasn't you mentioned, but it didn't mention anything about the one being the slayer, just the part about her being full of strength and power. It's a fairly romantic story actually, but to think you will live forever."  
  
"WHAT? Aphrodite didn't say anything about that part! I can't live forever! Slayers usually only live to like what, 25 if they are lucky?"  
  
"Well, it says in the full prophecy that the girl will be given forever life to spend with either her lightness or her darkness as a gift from the fates for forcing her into this situation. It also says that their children will bring peace to the world, forming a sort of Utopia. The reason I was studying it however, is because it doesn't mention the counteraction."  
  
"What is a counteraction? I mean, I know what the word means but how exactly does that come into play with my situation?"  
  
"Well, for every major act of good, there is a major act of evil. It is how the world balances Buffy. Everything comes in pairs."  
  
"Oh. Giles, there is another aspect to the story that I didn't tell you. There are these Noxious demons, and they are onto the whole prophecy thing. Giles, they want to take my baby and raise it evil. Surely that isn't the counteraction? I can't lose my baby to the dark side Giles. I just can't."  
  
"No, it says that the baby born from the union will do good. So, it has to be another action. But the Noxious Demons being involved does give me some concern. They are not particularly evil, but they have wonderful manipulation strategies. Since they are privy to so much information they are able to play wonderful mind games," Giles worried. "Buffy, I am going to take the next plane into Sunnydale."  
  
"Giles, you don't have to do that."  
  
"Nonsense, Buffy. I should be there tomorrow. I will see you then." With that, Giles hung up the phone. He looked around his flat, trying to decide what research materials to take. He was actually more worried than he let onto Buffy. The counteraction was going to have to be incredibly large to offset the birth of children who would help bring peace to the Earth.  
  
Buffy hung up and looked at Xander. He was staring at her, completely dumbfounded. "I don't want to hear any smart ass comments Xander; I am dealing with enough right now." Xander shook his head. "I won't Buff. Are you okay?" Buffy nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder. "It is all really confusing, but I am dealing with it much better then I was a couple of days ago."  
  
"Well, you know that no matter what happens. We will all be here for you, even Anya."  
  
"Thanks Xander, that means more to me then you can know." 


	12. Temporary Fun, Spoiled Plans

*I am so so so sorry about not updating sooner. I did originally have a really nice note about not being able to update, but I got a really nasty review about if I am not going to update than I shouldn't write a story, well the fact is that I got engaged recently and I had finals in college, so my story unfortunately had to go on the back burner. Sorry about priorities. Grrr. Oh well. I didn't fall off the face of the Earth, and I will finish my story. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, please don't give up on me!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, and this chapter has some serious smuttiness. Also some bad words as a certain you know who has once again escaped. So, I repeat again, if you are underage or easily offended, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 12- Temporary Fun, Spoiled Plans  
  
Spike whistled happily to himself as he skipped along the sidewalk towards the mansion. Things were going so well he could hardly believe it was all true. The little shadow demon's plan was perfect. Well, actually, it was all Spikes' plan, but the shadow demon had placed the seed in his mind. Plus, it was fairly easy. Angel would have no idea what hit him.  
  
"What the hell do you want Spike?" Angel was not exactly friendly towards his childe as he answered the door. "Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend? I came by to bring you a nice warm bag of good ole O+ and this is how you act?" Spike waltzed into the room nonchalantly dropping said bag onto the table near the door.  
  
"You know I don't drink human blood Spike. Get to the point," Angel growled at him. He ran his hand through his dark hair, glaring at Spike hard enough to drill holes through him. It was obvious that Spike had yet to shower since he had "been" with Buffy. It wasn't a fluke; Spike knew that Angel could smell the combined scents and the sex.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly, we did agree to make a truce a few days ago. And then I.. well sort of messed that up, so I thought I would come back here and apologize. And I brought a gift; it was willingly donated by a human for this purpose, so you can drink it. Plus, you know as well as I do that it tastes better then that old pig's blood anyways." Spike wandered into the kitchen and came back with a warm mug, which he filled with blood from the bag. Angel watched him warily, something inside warning not to trust him.  
  
Angel stared at the mug for a minute wanting to refuse it, but he had agreed to try and get along with Spike for Buffy's sake. And he hated the fact that they had slept together, but if he was honest with himself he would admit that he would have slept with Buffy in a heartbeat given the opportunity. Finally he took the mug and muttered, "I forgive you," before taking a drink.  
  
The triumphant look on Spike's face was his first clue that something was wrong. The overwhelming feelings of ecstatic joy were his next. This was the same way he had felt when that woman had drugged him and turned him into Angelus.  
  
"What have you done William?" Angel whispered as he sank to his knees on the floor. Angelus swelled within him, eager to get out. Eager to have the chance. "If you don't have a soul matey, I can kill you just as easy as can be. Then, I don't have to worry about you beating me."  
  
Angelus rose to his feet. "For one, you are a complete moron William. Don't you think Buffy is going to catch on? And for two, you never could best me in a fight even when I was trapped inside pansy-boy." Angelus lunged at him then, catching Spike by surprise. Spike had been expecting a few minutes of mind games, direct violence wasn't Angelus' style.  
  
Within seconds, Angelus had Spike tied to a chair. He really really wanted to kill him, but he knew this drug was temporary, so once it wore off; he would rather not have Buffy kill Angel. If Angel died, so did Angelus and that was not something he wanted to have happen. Besides, it would be more fun to play with the little slayer then to spend his limited time killing Spike. There was always time for that later.  
  
Buffy was rinsing the dishes and listening to Dawn chatter away happily with Willow, Xander and Anya in the dining room. She sensed him suddenly, but it was different then normal. Suddenly it hit her that it was Angelus she was picking up on. Fear coursed through her as she tried to figure out a way to get her loved ones to safety.  
  
Buffy entered the dining room and caught Willow's attention with her eyes. Years of friendship had made them close enough to be able to read each other's minds practically, and Willow understood that Buffy needed her to keep everyone occupied and where they were.  
  
Angelus watched her re-enter the kitchen knowing full well that she knew he was there. He had seen her go into the dining room, presumably to tell them to stay put. He wondered what she was up to.  
  
Buffy opened the back door and met him face on. They stood there silently appraising each other. Buffy could sense that he was in the mood for games, not violence. It was the clue she needed that it was probably only temporary for him to be there.  
  
"So you are trying to figure out what is going to keep me occupied enough to not go inside and kill your little friends right? I dunno, Buffster, that little sister of yours is looking mighty tasty." Angelus' cruel laugh cut the dark air like a knife.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Already got a plan. There are three things you love Angelus. First and foremost, you love mind games. I am not particularly in the mood for that, so, that leads to the second: violence. Now, I can see on your face that you would love to have some of that, but something tells me it is only a matter of time before you lose control, and if Angel is brooding over some evil act he committed as you, it is going to be harder for you to come out next time he gets angry. So tell me, Angelus, what is the third thing you love more than anything in this world.." Her voice had dropped to a husky whisper. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Where had all of her morals gone? Lately it had felt as though she had almost no inhibition, and now this cockamamie plan was only furthering that idea. But secretly, she had always wondered what Angelus was like. Angel was always so gentle, even Spike as passionate as he was always watched himself with her. But she had a feeling that Angelus would have no qualms about being as rough as he wanted.  
  
"Tsk tsk slayer. Why on earth would I want to indulge in that with you?" His voice sounded as cruel as ever, but the tension in his body and the growing bulge in his pants belied how he felt about her proposition.  
  
Buffy said nothing, only unbuttoned her black blouse, revealing the black lacy push-up bra she had put on as a whim this morning. Angelus sucked in his breath, scarcely believing the slayer was willingly putting herself in this position with him. He could remember every detail of her times with Angel, had even been jealous over them if he was really honest with himself, but never had he imagined that this would happen. Inside he could feel Angel struggling to come out, as trapped as he ever was. Yet there was a growing understanding within the little soul-boy, and a deepening arousal. Angel actually wanted Angelus to have control this once with Buffy. Angel wanted the brisk violent sex just as badly as Angelus, yet he was never able to give into that urge with Buffy.  
  
"It seems soul-boy wants me to fuck you as much as you apparently want me to," Angelus growled as he lunged at her. He pushed them against the wall, capturing her mouth so hard it was sure to leave a bruise. Buffy moaned against him, all qualms about her plan slipping away from her mind. His tongue forced into her mouth, stealing her breath away as his hands ripped the bra from her body. She whimpered slightly as his mouth left hers, only to begin moaning again as his teeth nipped at her nipple. He suckled on it for a moment before sinking his fangs into the side of her breast. He drank her blood, loving the low sounds of ecstasy emitting from her throat. The blood filled him with power and the determination to fuck her like she would never forget. By God, if he never was able to do this again, he wanted her to at least think of him occasionally when Angel was being oh-so- gentle with her.  
  
He shoved her black mini-skirt up over her hips, pausing only momentarily to rip her black lacy underwear open. One thing could be said for these modern day women, they sure dressed better then the women he had slept with back in the day. Her sex was exposed to him then, and he dropped to his knees in front of her. He pushed her up on the wall, placing her knees on his shoulders before bringing her quickly to orgasm with his tongue, and even a little bit of fangs on her inner thigh.  
  
Buffy was out of her mind with ecstasy. She would never ever ever have believed that she would be doing this with Angelus, but oh god, she had never ever felt this way during sex. She felt free from inhibition and embarrassment, only focusing on the feel of his mouth against her, and she even *gasp* loved the feel of him biting into her flesh.  
  
"Angelus, oh please." She moaned softly. He looked up at her then, his face shining. "Say it again Buff and I'll give you what you want. Come on slayer, I know you are craving it. just say my name again."  
  
"Angelus." She moaned again, her back arching as the desperation to have him inside her became almost painful. Angelus stood then, quickly releasing himself from the confines of the idiotic pants that Angel wore. Without waiting to gracefully glide into her as Angel always did, he thrust violently into her, causing her to scream out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. He continued in this fashion, bringing her to orgasm over and over again, moving her into different positions until he could both no longer take anymore, and feel himself losing the grip on the body. He thrust forward into her once more, moaning her name as he spilled his seed and gave the grips back over to Angel.  
  
Buffy panted, desperately trying to catch her breath as the world finally began to sink back into reality, and the overwhelming sense of repulsion at her own acts began to take over. She could feel him behind her, but her senses told her it was no longer Angelus that was inside of her body. Angel laid his cheek on her back for a moment before finally helping her off of her hands and knees, and turned her around to face him.  
  
Buffy tried desperately to cover herself with the tattered remains of her shirt, as the tears spilled down her cheeks. There was no way she could look at him; no way could she bear to see the repulsion in his eyes.  
  
"Baby, I think we need to talk." Angel whispered quietly to her. 


	13. Angering the Goddess

Chapter 13- Angering the Goddess  
  
*I want to thank everyone again for reviewing; I am working on trying to build a website where I can post this story in all of its smutty glory. I will keep you updated on that information.. Maybe I can get my fiancée to build the website for V-Day for me! Also, this chapter has some language referring to the sex in the last chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Disclaimer- I still own nothing concerning Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or anything else that I really really desire, other then my beautiful diamond ring! ;)  
  
Buffy nodded her head, "I know. You are probably going to tell me that you hate me right? Well, I really really don't need to hear it right now! I'm sorry that I lost it there for a while ok, just call me slutty Buffy, but I still don't need the lectures!" Her voice caught on the end of her rant, and a sob escaped her.  
  
"Buffy, you aren't even giving me a chance to say."  
  
"That none of this is your fault, it is actually mine. I only meant to ease her inhibitions for the harvest ritual, I didn't mean for her to do something that would make her this upset," Aphrodite's voice cut Angel off from what he was saying. She wrapped her pale arms around Buffy, leaning the slayer against her chest. Buffy was incoherent in her crying, leaning into the woman for support, something she would never normally do.  
  
Angel stood watching the two women, unsure of what to do. He was not angry at Buffy whatsoever. In fact, he was feeling quite satisfied. He understood that Buffy had needed to distract Angelus, and he also understood that short of playing his games and winding up even more emotionally upset, Buffy had probably done the only thing possible. Plus, they had just had the most mind-blowing sex that Angel or Angelus had ever experienced in over two hundred years. Angel was honest enough with himself to admit that there was no way in hell that he would ever have done the things that he had just did with Buffy had he been in control. But he didn't want to see her this upset. It was tearing him up inside.  
  
Spike struggled against the ropes, cursing everything about this situation. "Bloody bleeding leaping Jesus! How in the bloody hell do I get myself in these damn situations?" He was struggling wildly against the ropes, so much so that the chair wobbled and fell over, causing him to smack the back of his head against the floor. "Leaping wankers! If this gets any better I might just throw myself out in the sunlight!" Spike turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the shadow moving slowly away from him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! You got me in this damn situation, you better get me out! This is all of your bloody fault! *in a whiny voice* 'Why don't you just get rid of his soul and kill him?' Well great friggin plan you giant arse!" Spike's voice rose higher and higher in his anger.  
  
The Noxious demon slithered back over towards the helpless vampire. "Tissssss not my fault you are incompetenttttt. The master will not be pleasssseeeed," the little shadow hissed. "You got yourself into this messsss.. this was not my plannnnn. Find your own way out." The shadow slid away, leaving Spike to his own devices.  
  
Spike let out a loud yell of frustration. He heard the door open and close. "Please don't let that be Angelus, please. Oh hell, I don't particularly fancy seeing Buffy right now. She will be mighty.. Fuck! Buffy. Oh god, what have I done? That bleeding asshole could be hurting her right now! HELP!"  
  
"Well here is an interesting turn of events." From his sideways viewpoint, Spike could only see a pair of sensible shoes, a pair of heels, and a pair of black combat boots. "Hey, you wankers, can you help a fellow up here. Buffy could be in trouble, that damn poof who sired me escaped and now he is after her!"  
  
Spike was flipped up, only to find himself staring into the very concerned eyes of Buffy's ex-watcher Wesley. "Spike, please tell me that you are not saying that Angelus has escaped." "Christ, have you been listening mate? That is exactly what I mean, you bloody poof. Let me out of these damn ropes!" Spike began struggling again, more careful this time not to knock himself over. Wesley helped him quickly, casting worried glances over his shoulder towards Fred and Gunn. He was unsure how everything had gotten so out of control, hopefully it was only temporary for this resurgence of Angelus.  
  
Buffy's sobs finally calmed, allowing herself to comprehend what Aphrodite had just said. She looked up into the goddess's violet eyes, anger beginning to seep in. "You? You did this? You made me become some kind of slutty slayer, making me do something I don't want to do." She knew that she was pushing her limits; even the information gleaned from her few awake moments in mythology told her that Aphrodite did not like mortals getting attitudes with her.  
  
The goddess's face began to slightly glow. "Watch your tongue child. I may have taken a liking to you but that doesn't mean that I will accept your condescending attitude. Remember who you are talking to mortal. I may have lowered your inhibitions, but nothing that you just did constitutes something you did not want. In fact, from what I saw and heard, you not only wanted it, but orgasmed more then many mortal women will in their lifetime."  
  
"She didn't mean any offense, goddess of love and beauty. She has just had sex with her mortal enemy, on top of everything else. Grant her this one indiscretion." Angel soothed Aphrodite, pulling Buffy towards him as he spoke.  
  
"Alright. Well spoken vampire. I am sorry that you are not mature enough to deal with your own sexuality, Buffy. I meant you no ill harm, and frankly, I have yet to see you do something that you should honestly regret. You have slept with no one beside the two men that you love with all of your heart. The demon that lives within Angel may well be your mortal enemy, but he is the other half to one of your soul mates. Spike has no soul and yet you love him still. I think that in reality, what you did tonight should only make your love for Angel stronger, seeing as you are able to accept and love the side of him that he still yet hates of himself. Maybe you should consider that next time you offend one of the gods." Her speech finished, Aphrodite disappeared from sight.  
  
Buffy let out a shaky sigh, looking down at her feet. So much had happened in the past few days. She felt more upset and confused about who she was and what she felt about herself right at this moment then she had when she had become the slayer.  
  
"She's right you know. You did nothing wrong. I am so not mad or ashamed of you Buffy. Everything that just happened I was there for. I felt and saw everything. We both know that you had few options available, and I for one had always wondered what it would be like. Now we know, and tell me, are you honestly sorry it happened? Am I the only one who feels like the world shifted off of its axis and spun us off into space?" Angel cupped Buffy's chin in his large hand, drawing her gaze up to his. "Please tell me that I am not the only one here feeling that, it might just kill my ego."  
  
A small smile played at Buffy's lips. She could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Angel wasn't mad or ashamed of her? Was Aphrodite right? Was she just being immature? If she could accept all of Angel then maybe he would too and become a happier person. "That's just the slayer blood talking pal. I mean, it was okay. but Earth shifting.." She laughed at the look playing across his face. One thing she could say for Angel, he was always able to keep up with her sarcasm, even if he didn't always respond in time.  
  
"Well maybe we should just give it another go then, this time with no biting..." Angel half-joked, walking towards Buffy, forcing her towards the wall again.  
  
"Make another move Angelus and I will be forced to shoot this into you," Wesley's voice stopped the lovers in their tracks. They turned to face the A.I. team, and one very pissed off Spike, all very armed and very ready for a fight.  
  
"Wait! This isn't what it looks like. It's Angel, not Angelus. Don't shoot anybody." Buffy jumped in front of Angel, forgetting about her dishelved state of dress. Spike immediately went all vampy-face, lunging towards Angel. "What did you do to her? Did you try to rape her before the drugs wore off, because I swear to all that is evil, I will kill you for it."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Spike-o. Might go as well as this little plan went." Angel quickly sidestepped, moving Buffy behind him again, protecting her from the shocked look of his friends.  
  
"Wait a minute. Just how exactly did you turn into Angelus?" Buffy's voice had gone that deathly calm tone that meant she was so furious someone was probably going to die. Spike took a deep un-needed breath upon hearing it. This bloody plan had sounded so brilliant when he came up with it over a pint of ale at Willie's. Now he was in so deep he didn't know if he would ever get back out of it. "Well..."  
  
"William the village idiot here, decided, probably after a large amount of alcohol, that he was going to slip me some Viagra in my blood and hope that I would sleep with some random girl and make you hate me enough to make you fall out of love with me. Only problem was that whomever gave him the pills gave him the wrong kind, and he ended up giving me a pill that produced euphoria, causing Angelus to slip out. Angelus tied Spike up and came over here. The rest of the story you know." Angel cut Spike off. Spike's mouth dropped open. Surely Peaches wasn't covering for him? There must really be something major brewing here to warrant that kind of behavior.  
  
"Spike, I really should kick your ass for being such a moron sometimes. But I really need a shower, and I don't fancy showing Wesley and a couple of people I don't know a Buffy peep-show, so I won't. Just please, don't pull anymore genius plans ok? Angel, can I borrow your shirt please?" Buffy seemed appeased with the excuse, namely because she wanted to escape before the question came up again about how her clothes were ripped off. Angel shrugged the shirt off, wrapping it around her shoulders. He smiled at the gang and told them to go inside and unwind while he talked to Spike alone. They all seemed to understand the hidden meaning, and walked inside the house with Buffy, who was now completely covered.  
  
"Why the hell did you just do that?" Spike's voice was quiet as he tried to read the emotions playing across his sire's face.  
  
"Because Buffy just had a total emotional meltdown thanks to your brilliant little scheme, and I didn't think she needed the added stress of finding out that one of the men that she loves just tried to murder the other." Angel scanned the bushes, trying to find something. Spike had a feeling that he probably didn't want to know what it was.  
  
"Why did she have an emotional meltdown?" He didn't want to ask, for a multitude of reasons. The first of which the fact that he had set in motion something that had caused his beloved pain. The second, he was pretty sure had something to do with whatever Angel was searching around for on the ground.  
  
Angel leaned down, and swept up the ripped in half scrap of black lace, which Spike recognized as Buffy's favorite pair of thongs. Angel smiled, a look so arrogant and pleased with himself that Spike swore the drugs hadn't completely worn off. "Because thanks to a little kiss from Aphrodite, Buffy's inhibitions are practically null and void. So, she quickly realized that short of killing Angelus or playing his bullshit mind games, the only thing that she could do to keep him occupied till the drugs wore off was to. well I think you get the picture don't you William? Now, let's make a deal. You don't breathe a word to Buffy about the fact that you know, and I will forget here and now that you tried to kill me tonight."  
  
Spike felt like his throat was closing in. God, he had shared a bed with Angelus. He knew the things he could do, the thought of Buffy, with him, it made him want to die. Sure, he was jealous as hell of Angel, but honestly, ANGEL had only had sex with Buffy one bleeding time on her birthday some five years ago. Plus, it was the night she lost her virginity, so Spike knew Angel would have been soft, gentle and oh so boring. Frankly, he had never really felt threatened by the fact that Buffy had slept with Angel. But, now, knowing she had been with Angelus, he didn't know how he felt. But what could he honestly do? Angel had him pinned. He couldn't say anything because like it or not, the poof was right, she probably felt awful, and fighting with Spike wasn't going to make that better. And if he did even want to say something, he really didn't want Buffy to find out about his little ruined plan.  
  
"Always thought you were above black-mail now that you got a soul. Seems like something Angelus would do, not you. Isn't this the same as lying to her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. But sometimes, we have to tell little white lies to protect the one we love. And besides, come three weeks from now, she won't remember any of this anyway. Besides, I found out tonight, that sometimes, I really enjoy letting Angel do some of his favorite things. And oh yeah, Spike, remember how you were talking about the little sound she makes in the back of her throat the other night? Well I decided that I like the half sob/half moan sound she makes as she tops the heights of her eighth orgasm in row." Leaving Spike speechless, Angel pocketed the torn thongs, and turned to go into the house.  
  
*So what do you all think? I know that these past two chapters were kind of against Spike, but I had to balance it out a little since Spike got the first loving, and Buffy was talking about how he was better then Angel in some ways at the beginning of the story. Also, I am not saying that Spike is not a good lover; I am saying that Angelus is the best lover out of all three of them because he has no inhibitions. He only goes for what he wants and what he thinks will get the woman off because it is a power trip thing. He does not hold back out of fear or embarrassment. I personally believe that Angelus would be the best guy for a good old fashioned role in the hay. Buffy makes love with Spike and Angel, sometimes it is super passionate, but if you are in the mood to get down and dirty, the way you would have to be for numerous orgasms, (which I know I may have stretched but come on she is the slayer, she should be able to have a whole whoopin bunch of big o's to make up for the crap she deals with) then Angelus is your man. 


	14. Everybody Loves Buffy

Chapter 14- Everybody Loves Buffy  
  
Giles glanced at the dark-haired girl next to him as they departed the plane. The apprehension of seeing everyone again was obviously causing her some discomfort. He hadn't wanted to bring her back so soon, but this prophecy had forced his hand. All of his research had still been unable to turn up any information about the counter-action. So, he had wanted to have her help available should it be needed. They had been training heavily for this past year, trying to forget all of the past. He just hoped that she was ready for this.  
  
"She still hates me G. Plus, with all of this going on, she'll want to take it out on somebody. I am the perfect candidate for that. Hell, I even think it would be more fair if I was the one in this predicament. I wouldn't sweat a three-some with Angel and Spike," her voice was quiet. No matter how flippant her comment may have been, the effect of being back in Sunnydale was evident in her voice.  
  
"Faith, I will handle Buffy. And, um.. you aren't in love with them. So, let's um.. not talk about being in this predicament." Giles grimaced. How in the world were these two slayers, the most powerful in the history of slayerdom, so attracted to two of the worst vampires in history?  
  
Faith's eyes clouded over with an emotion Giles couldn't read. "But I could be, it wouldn't be hard," she whispered.  
  
Freshly showered and properly dressed, Buffy stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She let out a little gasp of surprise as she caught sight of Dawn sitting on her bed waiting for her.  
  
"Will you tell me what's going on now? Or do I have to keep guessing? Because to me, it looks like my big sister is sleeping with not one, but two vampires!" Dawn's voice shook with anger. She wasn't really angry about the fact that Buffy probably was sleeping with them, honestly, they were pretty hot, and her sister was a mature adult. But something was going on, further proven by the appearance of Angel's friends and Gile's pending arrival. Why was she always left out of the loop? She was almost 18, an adult in her own right!  
  
"Dawn, I should have told you. I know that. Sometimes, I still have trouble accepting that you are old enough to deal with.adult stuff." Buffy sat on the bed beside her, laying her hand on her knee.  
  
"Buffy, when you were my age, you had lost your virginity, dealt with you boyfriend losing his soul and sent him to hell in order to save the world. I think that I can at least handle whatever is going on." Dawn's voice was calmer now, but she was still a little upset. She didn't like hurting her sister by bringing up her past, but Buffy needed to understand that she was not a little kid anymore.  
  
Buffy winced at Dawn's words. God, she didn't want to think about all of that; hadn't in fact thought about it in sometime. "I know. Do you really want to know what's going on? I'll tell you, but it isn't pretty."  
  
Buffy explained it all, a blush on her cheeks the entire time. She left out the parts about sleeping with Angel and Spike in the past two days. She was willing to concede that Dawn was old enough to know, but she hadn't even had a chance to talk to Willow about her goddess-aided lack of inhibitions.  
  
"Cool! So you get to basically act out the fantasy of women all over the world and you get to guaranteed have a baby with the man that you love. Plus, you get to live forever in a utopian like world. Yup, Buff, I would definitely say that you drew the shitty card this time!" Dawn rolled her eyes at her older sister. Honestly! Sometimes Buffy acted like she was some little kid still. Slayer or not, there were definitely times that Dawn felt more mature.  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth! Besides, well, I mean, isn't it kind of slutty? Sleeping with them at the same time?" Buffy was shocked at how casually Dawn was taking all of this. Was she really that immature that her seventeen year old virgin sister could deal with all of this without batting an eye?  
  
"Nah. It would be slutty if it was a bunch of random people who you had no feelings for, but two guys you are in love with? I think it's pretty cool. You get to act out a fantasy with the excuse of being forced to by a prophecy. No one can say anything!"  
  
The sisters sat quietly again, lost in their own thoughts. "You're going to have a baby in nine months Buff. I think you need to be more worried about that then the act of making the baby. Will you marry whoever is the dad? Will the baby be a vampire? Am I going to have to move?"  
  
Buffy looked at her sister, completely shocked. "What? Why on Earth would you even ask that? I don't know the answers to any of the questions before that, so I'll need all of you here for support. Plus, you are my sister; I am not going to kick you out just because I am going to have a baby. Don't be dumb. Now, go downstairs and tell everyone that I will be down in a minute."  
  
Dawn hopped up. She started to turn and leave, but she hugged Buffy instead. "I love you ya know? Everything is going to be okay." She scurried away quickly then, having no desire to deal with the mushy stuff.  
  
Buffy smiled and sat at her vanity to brush out her hair. She grimaced a little as the brushing motions pulled at the bite mark on her breast. She had been in such a hurry to clean herself in the shower that she hadn't bothered to look at the marks on her body. She pushed the neckline of the tank-top down to look at the mark. "God, I hope this heals soon. I don't want anybody to see this," she muttered to herself, running her finger-tip over the two perfect puncture marks next to her nipple. A deep purple bruise was forming around them. A little thrill coursed through her as she flashed back to the vision of Angelus sinking his fangs there, his hands gripping her ass as he held her against the wall.  
  
"They won't. He, I mean, we marked you; on both spots. They'll scar just like the mark on your neck. He wanted you to remember, even if Spike wins." Angel's voice behind her shocked her out of her memory.  
  
"Jesus! Doesn't anybody around here knock anymore?" Buffy yelled, jerking her tank-top back up in place. "How am I going to explain these marks to Spike?"  
  
"Don't. He won't ask because he doesn't want to know. He is the one who released Angelus; he doesn't want to think about any of the possible outcomes of that. But, I didn't come up here to talk about what happened, but then I saw you," his voice deepened with arousal.  
  
"I was just checking on the damage. If you didn't come up here to talk about that, let's don't. I don't feel like dealing with it right now. Plus, not to throw a bucket of cold water on your raging libido, but I think I am all sexed out for the week. Unless my little kiss starts acting up again."  
  
"Right. Sorry. You're kind of like a drug Buff, I can never get enough. But, the reason I came up here is talk to you about something that I did that might piss you off, but I hope you will see that it is for the best."  
  
"Angel." Buffy's voice warned. She hated when he did stuff in the name of what was 'for the best'. Why did she always have to fight to make her own decisions with him?!  
  
"Listen, Buffy. This is non-negotiable. I set up a trust-fund for the baby. Just in case."  
  
"Why would you do that? I don't need your money; we do just fine here on our own." Buffy's voice began to rise as the anger started seeping in. Underneath the anger though, she could feel the truth in the words. Money was really tight around here right now. She was only making the bills by doing a well rehearsed juggling act.  
  
Angel just looked at her quietly. He knew he should tell her that he was all to aware of her bill problems, had in fact, stepped in and paid a few when he had learned of the bill collectors getting ready to repossess. Angel had his connections, and he knew that when Buffy got to stressing really hard, it was easy for her not to question things. Deep down, she would know that something must have happened to make the collectors back off, but it was easy to ignore that voice when relief stepped in. "Buff, I know that it's bad. I... umm. sort of."  
  
Buffy raised her hand. "Don't. If you say it out loud then I have to admit it is true. I know, but if we say it, then I have to deal with knowing. So, let's talk about this trust fund okay?"  
  
Angel nodded, "Fair enough. I set up a trust fund for the baby that will provide you with an allowance of $2000 a month until the baby is 18. When they turn 18, their college is provided for, and they will receive a small amount when they graduate."  
  
"Oh my god, Angel. That is crazy! That is like 430,000 dollars! And that is just for the allowance. I can't accept money like that! Besides, where did you get that kind of money?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Actually the total amount of the trust fund is 650,000 dollars. $432,000 for the allowance, I allowed $100,000 for college, and that leaves the baby with $118,000 upon graduation. That is enough for a house. I have collected a lot of money, property and valuable items over the past 240-someodd years. And, technically, the money isn't for you, it is for the baby. Even if the baby isn't mine, I want them to be provided for. Spike doesn't have a whole lot of money, he usually gambled it all away, and I know you are pretty strapped. This just made sense. I talked to Spike a few minutes ago about it. He doesn't like it, but even he has to admit that it is in the better interest for the baby." Angel said nothing else, only turned and walked downstairs.  
  
Buffy growled in frustration. "You might as well come in here Spike. I can feel you out there in the hallway. Did you honestly agree to this?" The platinum vampire stuck his head into the room. His eyes washed over Buffy, relieved that Angelus had left no marks anywhere visible. 'Probably in his usual spots, the breast and thigh', he thought to himself. Still, he wasn't angry with her. Just incredibly jealous and threatened. "I actually did pet. It makes sense, and we shouldn't deny our baby out of pride."  
  
The day had been so long and eventful that Buffy wasn't up to correcting him. Besides, he was right, the baby could just as easily be his. It was up to fate and the competency of dead sperm to decide. "Come sit by me," she whispered. Spike happily complied, easily sharing the vanity seat with the petite blonde.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, surprised that she didn't feel guilty. Dawn was right, she needed to grow up and deal with her own sexuality. She had more important things to think about soon. "What's your real hair color?" Buffy suddenly asked. She was as surprised as Spike by her question, but it suddenly seemed very important.  
  
"Dark brown. Why?" His fingers toyed with the blonde locks. Just being near her made him feel alive again. He nuzzled his nose against her hair, inhaling the soft hibiscus scent of the shampoo she wore.  
  
"Because, if the baby is yours, then I was wondering what it would look like. What would we name them?" She leaned back against him further, entranced by the idea of a baby. She hadn't really thought about these parts of the prophecy. She could imagine a baby with Spike and Angel.  
  
"Well... if it is a boy, I was thinking we could name him Liam." Buffy looked up in surprise. "What?! But that is Angel's name!"  
  
Spike nodded. "I know. But it is also a play off of my real name, love. Plus, I was thinking about it. If it is our baby, of which I have no doubt, I would kind of like to have something to remember all of this. I don't want to replace your memories with Angel, they are what made you into the woman I fell in love with. Plus, Angel and me, we used to be best mates. I do have a little respect for the old poof, and... I wouldn't want to name my son Peaches in his honor."  
  
Buffy giggled and stood up. "Come on Dork. Let's go downstairs. I have company."  
  
"Buffy wait." Spike grabbed her hand, and kissed her. Not his usual passionate or playful kiss. But a deep soulful kiss that took her breath away. "I really love you."  
  
"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that today. What can I say, I am just loveable." 


	15. Save Angel

Chapter 15- SAVE ANGEL  
  
A GIANT SCREAMING AUTHOR'S NOTE- Readers, there is a reason I haven't updated in a while. Because I found out devastating news. Jordan Levin, the village idiot that has somehow managed to become the head of the WB has decided to cancel Angel. This is unacceptable. I need all of you to sign the online petition. I need all of you to write letters. I need all of you to send postcards. I need all of you to visit www.savingangel.org. Basically, I need you to fight. We cannot sit by and allow this to happen to the best show on television. I hope Levin's head implodes because he gets so many letters and calls.  
  
"No. Not this show. Not this day." – A play on Spike's words in "A Hole in the World" "Strong is fighting"- Buffy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Joss does. Joss is god in the buffyverse. Even though I do not own anything, I am willing to take on WB if they are feeling froggy. Grrrr.  
  
Disclaimer 2- This story has adult content. This chapter might too. If that offends you, how on earth did you get through 14 chapters already?  
  
The town hadn't changed much. It still shot a jolt of sadness, envy, and pain through Faith's midsection. She was quaking inside at the thought of seeing everyonje again. She knew they wouldn't be friendly. Well, maybe friendly, but only out of forced politeness. Faith hated talking to people when their smiles never reached their eyes. She glanced over at Giles, smiling at the super-cautious way he drove. She had grown to love him like the father she had never had and never really wanted until Angel helped save her.  
  
They pulled onto Buffy's road and Faith's nervousness went up a notch. She had missed her sister slayer's friendship over these past few years. Hopefully, if Faith tried hard enough, she could win that back. According to Gile's, Buffy was a much more mature and open person. Apparently dying did that, well and getting ripped out of heaven. Faith personally thought that she would have murdered the person who ripped her out of heaven, but those thoughts were the exact reason that the Big Guy proably wouldn't even let her in, despite the fact she was a slayer.  
  
The doorbell forced Buffy to actually walk down the stairs to face everyone. She felt better up here with just Spike! She knew that no one but Angel knew the truth about what happened out in the back yard, but she felt like it was written all over her (which it was in a way). That's why she had been so curt with Angel up in her room. She was ashamed of herself and wanted to take it out on someone. But, she had decided to ATTEMPT to grow up, so she would need to show Angel that she wasn't mad at him. Making out with Spike, the one who had caused all of this mess, proably wasn't the best way to do that. Speaking of him causing all of this, Buffy could feel anger starting to well up within her. She had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story that either Angel or Spike was letting on. And even if there wasn't, Spike had still gone too far in his never ending quest to be her only lover.  
  
Always in tune with his pet's emotions, and some of her thoughts, (there was a bloody reason that he'd been able to off two slayers) Spike began putting some distance between himself and Buffy on the stairs. He had known it was only a matter of time before "normal" Buffy reappeared after her little backyard experience. "Normal" Buffy would have him strung up by his willy for a stunt like this. That was why he was so happy that the incredible foof-master had covered for him. Even if it was bloody blackmail.  
  
Buffy stopped at the foot of the stairs, causing Spike to run into her back. She took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs to let him know that she was getting pissed again. She stared at the brunette ex-slayer, her eyes guarded. Buffy wasn't exactly surprised to see Faith, she'd sensed that Giles was keeping something from her for months now. It made sense now that he was helping Faith.  
  
"Hello B." Faith said quietly. Jesus! She hadn't been this nervous since... well never actually. She really wanted Buffy and everyone's forgiveness, wanted them to look at her like they had when she first got to Sunnydale; without fear or hatred.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's face warmed and she started smiling. "Faith, I am so glad you came, make yourself at home." Buffy was as surprised as anybody at the words coming out of her mouth. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. She may still be immature about sex, but dying had matured her in other ways. Being in heaven had taught her about forgiveness and second chances. If she could forgive her friends for ripping her out of heaven... well then she could forgive almost anything.  
  
There was an immediate drop in the tension level throughout the entire room. Once Buffy made it clear that she was taking the first step towards forgiving Faith, everyone quickly followed. The room filled with happy chatter as everyone welcomed Giles home and made idle chit chat as they caught up. Spike, knowing that it was best for him to lay low until Buffy calmed a bit, said hello to him and then went downstairs to his old cot and the telly.  
  
Angel stood against the wall, surveying everything in his typical silent fashion. He watched Buffy glide through the room, her face radiant and carefree as she talked to Giles and got acquainted with Fred and Gunn. He sensed Wesley near him, and addressed him without taking his eyes off of Buffy. "I don't care what the prophecy says Wes, if I lose her, there will be no possible way that I will forget her. She is my reason for fighting. Without her, I would have killed myself that Christmas Eve after I returned from hell. Wes, if I feel nothing for her, I am not sure what will keep me from giving in, giving in to Angelus."  
  
"Don't think about that now. Focus on loving her with all of your very being over the next few weeks. Don't allow yourself to be typical Angel, slightly aloof. Perhaps if you act as it if will be over, you can love her so well that it may tip the scale in your favor. At the very least, you will have the condolence of knowing that your last few weeks with her were filled with the best memories possible. Don't waste time like I did with Fred. If I would have told her how I felt in the beginning, we wouldn't have wasted so much time." Wesley put his hand on Angel's shoulder, trying his best to comfort the brooding vampire.  
  
"Wes, if I wouldn't have walked away, or if I wouldn't have turned back time, she never would have fallen in love with him in the first place," Angel's voice was agonized as he whispered.  
  
"Stop it. Yes, she would have. This was fate Angel. You couldn't have stopped it. What if you were still together and she fell in love with him anyway? Then she would have been cheating on you and it would have destroyed you both. If you focus on the "what-ifs" you will drive yourself crazy."  
  
Angel sighed, forcing himself out of what Cordy would have called his "brood-fest". "I suppose you're right. Maybe I should just show Buffy a different side. Things have changed a lot. She isn't seventeen anymore, and I am not nearly as moody as I used to be."  
  
Sensing some one talking about her, Buffy lifted her head and met Angel's chocolate gaze. She smiled at him and her eyes filled with such love and warmth that it took his un-needed breath away. He wanted her then. So sudden and violently that he vamped out for a second and his pants constricted over the raging hard-on that he had just developed.  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed in worry, but the look in his eyes as his face returned to normal alerted her to the problem. She had only ever seen Angel look at her like that once before, the night she thought he had read her diary and they had kissed so passionately that he had vamped out. Buffy's insides melted, and she could feel the heat rising again between her thighs. She gasped, and as she surrendered to the desire, the ever present connection between the two flared to life, and for a moment they shared memories of the day that wasn't.  
  
(This is supposed to be in italics, if ff.net doesn't do it, this section is a memory)  
  
The wood of the kitchen table was pressing into her back painfully as Angel lowered his body onto hers hungrily. His mouth claimed hers in a frenzied desire as their hands ripped at each other's clothes. Oh god, she had meant to handle this mature, reasonable. But touching his hand had set it all off. Now she could think of nothing more then replacing the void she felt every time that Riley touched her with Angel. His mouth opened over hers, and oh god, there were no fangs. And his mouth was so warm, his skin practically burning as his naked chest pressed against her now exposed breasts. There would be no foreplay, she needed him in her right now so she could erase the past year and a half. Make it all go away, and pretend that this was her second time, her wonderful second time of making love with her wonderful HUMAN boyfriend. As quickly as the connection had flared, it died out, causing Buffy to collapse on the ground sobbing as all of it flooded back. She had dreamt about the day, she had heard Angel tell her, but oh god, nothing compared to having the memories. Nothing prepared her for her thoughts as he had made love to her, over and over and over again. And nothing at all prepared her for the actual memory of falling asleep listening to his heart beat.  
  
Everyone swarmed around her, helping her up. In typical Xander mode, Xander immediately turned on Angel. "What did you do, Dead-boy? I saw you guys staring at each other and now she is crying. What did you do?" His voice died off though, as he saw the tears streaming down the normally statuesque vampire.  
  
Amazingly the person that Buffy leaned into with her sobs was Faith. At that moment, the only person in that room who had not made some sort of life-altering decision without her asking them to, or even being able to give her two cents in, was Faith. Angel had thrown their whole possible future away when reality had set in. Xander, Willow and Dawn had ripped her out of heaven. Giles had bailed on her when she needed him. Faith had always just been Faith. She had done bad things, but she had never altered Buffy's life. Never done anything without Buffy's input.  
  
Angel kneeled next to the slayers, his hand stroking over Buffy's blonde locks. This was the second time today that he had seen her cry over him, and it wasn't exactly fitting with his plan of showing her how much he loved her.  
  
After awhile Buffy calmed down, and they were forced to explain to the entire room about the day that wasn't. Buffy did understand why Angel had done it, truth be told she proably would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed. She was getting really tired of crying all of the freaking time though. It made her eyes all splotchy and blah! Spike listened silently from the stairs, his heart breaking with jealously and the pain his pet must have felt as her dreams got ripped away. He had felt like that when Dru had left him.  
  
"That's deep B. But hey at least now you remember!" Faith made a pitiful attempt at lightening the mood, but finally settled on inviting Buffy to go out and patrol. Buffy agreed, and for the third day in a row, she took out all of her frustration on anything that had a "grrr... face" 


	16. The Beauty of the Fight

Chapter 16- The Beauty of the Fight  
  
A.N. I have no doubts that there are probably zero people still reading this story. The only excuse that I can offer myself is that the cancellation of Angel sent me into a Buffy depression, and I was unable to accomplish anything that had to do with this story. Sorry... maybe you guys will understand. But I do plan on finishing this story if it kills me.  
  
There is something to be said for the beauty that lies within two females who are powerful, capable and confident of their abilities. Perfectly synchronized kicks, back flips and lunges. The violence might deter some, but for the two vampires who once scared the world, and practically created the fight and hunt, the beauty was like that of a winter storm befalling a peaceful valley. So dangerous and violent that the sheer beauty was enough to shatter your heart and take your breath away. Angel and Spike stood silently, from their vantadge point some 200 yards away from the slayers, their eyes never blinking, afraid to miss a single perfect move.  
  
"Sometimes, when I watch her and she doesn't know it, I feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world for even fathoming that I am a tenth good enough for her. Usually, I feel like even if I was human and had never lifted a finger to harm another, I would still not come close to being worthy of her." Spike's voice was barely more then a whisper, but Angel heard it, and for one brief moment, forgot all of the problems between him and Spike, and remembered a time when they had almost been friends.  
  
"Yeah. You know what's funny? Buffy isn't the most beautiful girl we have seen." Spike nodded his head in agreemement, having an idea what his grandsire was about to say. "But it doesn't matter. Something, I guess it is the love, but I think it might be more then that, makes me look at her and see a woman so goddamn sexy and amazing that it hurts to even look at her."  
  
The vampires were silent a little longer, their thoughts running on the same wavelength (as they frequently do, often leading to their problems). "I think it might be the slayer in her. Look at Faith, I remember a time, before I loved Buffy, when I would have given up anything, probably even Dru just to get a quickie with that one. Bloody hell, it is probably some extra little power the P.T.B's threw in to help them beat us horny vamps. But Buffy, she really is something...." Spike finally voiced what they were both thinking, and the two slid back into the comfortable silence of a duo who has known each others for centuries.  
  
Unaware of the vamps contemplating their beauty, the slayers quickly finished up the dusting of the newbies. "Thought they were pretty tough didn't they? Hot damn, I think these little pricks get more arrogant each year..." Faith hopped up onto a headstone, her chest heaving and the adrenaline pumping though her system. God how she loved a good fight. Her sister slayer was quiet, lost in thoughts that even the dusting hadn't helped. Faith ached for her pain, wanting to reach out, but unsure how. She had never been good at this girlfriend stuff, she had always been one of the boys.  
  
"Look B, I know this stuff is crazy, and I know that you are probably getting tired of people telling you that it isn't that big of a deal, I mean to you, I am sure it is a big deal... I always did say you were too good for your own good. And as for the day that wasn't, just try and think of the fact that you and Angel did get your wishes granted, even if only for a day, most people would kill for that to happen. I know I would."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, lowering her body onto the ground and dangling her legs in the open cemetery plot. "I know, I shouldn't dwell, of all the super shitty things to happen, this is probably pretty close to the not-a- big-deal side, but still. But really, that isn't what I was thinking. I was thinking about the prophecy, the actual words. I am going to have a baby, and I will lose one of my loves. But the thing that gets me is that they will find love with my equal." Buffy's eyes were veiled as she watched Faith's reaction.  
  
Faith's eyebrows knitted, and a look of confusion fell over her pretty features. "But Willow is a lesbian, unless the P.T.B plan on changing that."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't think they meant Willow. Honestly, I was doing some thinking, and I think it is going to be you." She held her hand up to stop Faith's protests. "Listen to me for a minute. I mean it, I think that you are going to be the one to love whomever it is that forgets. You were always my equal in everything Faith, even my goodness, no matter how hard you tried to quench it. I was always trying to keep from being bad, and you were always trying to keep from being good. What I want to ask you though is this, do you think you could love one of them? Love them like they deserve to be loved?"  
  
Faith was silent as she weighed the thoughts in her mind. This wasn't an easy question, most of the time she thought that she was incapable of love. But memories of Angel being so kind to her in L.A, memories of the jealousy she had felt at the way Spike looked at Buffy, how he had been to Drusilla. "Yeah, I think I could definitely fall for one of them, in fact, I think I can see quite crystally how you managed to fall for both of them. They really aren't that different, no matter how much they would like to convince the world otherwise."  
  
The slayers fell as silent as their vampire counterparts, all lost in their own thoughts. 


	17. A Little Preview

Chapter 17- A Little Preview  
  
A.N. Adult stuff ahead.... BeWaRe..... Oh and I add some of my own ideas into Buffy's past, things that were never mentioned on the show, but I think could have happened.  
  
A slayer's dreams are not always prophetic. She has the same normal bizarre dreams as everyone else. But there are times when Buffy will wake, her heart pounding and slayer senses screaming and she will know that this time, the dream will become real. It happened with the master, and even though she had never told anyone, it had happened before Angel turned. That had been why she had blamed herself so harshly for still letting it happen.  
  
This time though, as Buffy drifted into the light floating feelings of dreams, somewhere it registered that this dream was not going to cause her to wake up in fear, but something else entirely....  
  
The satin fabric felt cool against Buffy's skin, and it suddenly occurred to her that she was lying nude on satin sheets, in a bed the size of Rhode Island, in a room she had never seen... Then, sensations overwhelmed her so that coherent thoughts were just a memory...  
  
Her boys were crawling on the bed towards her, a hunger so naked and visible in their eyes that she couldn't tell if it was lust for her, or lust for blood. They were both nude as well, and though she had seen them this way before, granted more with Spike then Angel, seeing them next to each other took her breath away. The likeness was there, both had alabaster skin and well defined muscles, but the differences made them each that much more beautiful.  
  
They both picked up one of her dainty feet, and began to kiss and worship. Her toes, her ankles, the undersides of her muscular calves. They each worshipped every inch of her, not missing any spots, but going so agonizingly slow that Buffy couldn't tell if she was in heaven or hell.  
  
She had thought she would hate this, feel so awkward that all pleasure would be out of the question. She had thought that this damn prophecy was going to ruin it, and make it so that she was just going through the motions. But here she was, squirming under the attentions of her lovers, moaning like she had never moaned before and really in the grand scheme of things they weren't even doing anything yet. Buffy's back arched, and her hand reached down at grabbed Angel's hair, pulling him upwards to her mouth. She kissed him then, a deep searching wild kiss. It had been so long since she had been able to kiss Angel like this, without fear of what would happen. Her tongue swept in his mouth and her hands stroked over his chest, dragging one fingertip over the scar from her cross. Angel sucked in a breath, his nipples and other regions becoming almost painfully hard just from the one small movement.  
  
Not one to be ignored, Spike chose that second to move up to Buffy's inner thigh, dragging his tongue around in small circles moving upwards to her core. Buffy's whole body tensed as she waited for him to push her over the edge, and Angel dipped his head down to her breast. His tongue grazed over the now almost healed mark he had left as Angelus, and Buffy's head tipped back into a primal moan. It was then that Spike vamped out, and sank his fangs into her inner thigh, so close to her womanhood and so sexually that Buffy orgasmed then, her whole body feeling like it was exploding into nothing but a bunch of nerve endings....  
  
She awoke then, her body covered in sweat, and a real life orgasm ripping through her. As she finally spiraled back down to earth, she slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The sheets on her bed had been completely ripped off and were lying in a bundle of shredded cloth in her hands. All of the pillows lay on the floor, and somehow her lamp had been knocked onto the floor. And standing at the foot of the bed, stood a very shell shocked and incredibly aroused Angel.  
  
He stood there looking at his beloved and was amazed at the self control he was showing by not climbing on the bed and taking her right then and there, soul be damned. He had come there to check up on her, he disliked having her sleep alone with the Noxious demons lurking in the shadows. Imagine his surprise when he slid in the window only to find her lying there, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and tiny white panties, her body arching upwards and moans coming from her mouth.  
  
They remained that way for a moment, eyes locked, until suddenly the tension in the room snapped and they lunged for each other. Lips met lips in frantic exploration, clothing was ripped off, and the two lay against each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies together after all this time. Angel lifted his hand and brushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. "I love you so much Buff. Everything that we have been through, all of it has only made that grow stronger. There will never ever, I don't care what happens be a day where I don't look back and thank the powers that be for sending Merrick to me in that alley."  
  
She kissed him again, moved to silence by his words. She kneeled above him and slid down the bed, quickly taking him in her mouth before he had a chance to tell her not to. She had never done this with Angel and the experience was quite different. The only person she had ever done this for was Spike, and he was longer but thinner than Angel.  
  
The experience wasn't new for Angel, he was after all, centuries old, but it was different with Buffy, and within minutes he was writhing underneath her movements, desperately trying to maintain control, but to no avail. His hips lifted upward and he spilled himself in her mouth, letting out a low deep moan and vamping out. He was surprised that she took it, not turning to spit it out like most modern girls. Buffy slid back up next to him, rubbed her nose along his, and promptly fell back asleep against his chest. Deeply satiated, Angel soon followed.  
  
Faith shook her head as she exited the small house, they sure were awful noisy. Not that she could blame B; she would bring down the house if she had those kinds of performances. Faith despised sleeping when there were still a few hours left before sunrise. So, she was patrolling again, this time more out of boredom then any desire to hunt. As she moved closer to the park, her abdomen began cramping; a sure sign that evil was afoot. "Jesus Christ, did I just think that? I sound like some sort of caped crusader. Sheesh. I need to get back to L.A," Faith murmured to herself as she crept silently through the trees. She stood still for a moment, and even though she could see nothing, her senses continued informing her that there was some kind of big bad nearby.  
  
Suddenly, the shadow of a tree slid forward and formed itself into a man... well some kind of man. He was completely black, not like African-American black, but like the suffocating darkness of the room under the stairs. The only color on him was the eyes, and Faith was sure his eyes were going to give her nightmares for months to come. They were a bright glowing red, and though she had seen red eyes before, something about this man had even Faith trembling in fear. She wanted to run so badly, but yet the fear was so overwhelming she was unable to move. Beside him, a small shadow slid closer, but remained on the ground. Faith recognized it as one of the Noxious Demons that Buffy had told her about. They were the ones that were planning something for the prophecy, they were either going to stop it from happening or do something to Buffy's baby. The familiar anger at all things evil helped Faith return to control. She found it was easier to focus and remain clear headed so long as she didn't look at the taller man-like demon.  
  
"Masssster... the vampire failed. The girl issss alive and well, and the curssssed one retainsss hissss ssssoul. If we don't do ssssommething, the prophecy will go on asss planned..." the little one hissed. Faith didn't need to hear anymore to understand that Spike was the one behind Angelus' little guest appearance this afternoon. She tucked that little nugget of information away, to be dealt with later. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry.  
  
"Yes, I know. I have decided that we are no longer going to interfere. I watched the old one this afternoon, in his delightfully dark and shadowy library. Seems there is an interesting turn of events coming our way my pet." The taller one spoke and his voice sent chills down Faith's spine. She couldn't remember the last time she was this scared. Not at the ascension, not in prison, not even when she was battling Angelus in that warehouse. His voice was indescribable, a low and shadowy sound that dripped in evil.  
  
"What massster?" The smaller shadow rubbed itself along the man's legs, similar to a housecat, weaving in and out, seeming to feed off of the evil.  
  
"The counteraction... seems the counteraction is going to restore me to my former glory. I will once again walk the Earth and cause these disgusting mortals to die in fear just at the sight of me. They will believe in me again and I will destroy them. Never again will they forget Terrmortis." The man-creature tipped back his head and laughed, with the little Noxious demon hissing in delight around his feet.  
  
And for the first time in a long time, as long as she could remember, Faith ran. She ran as quickly and as quietly as her feet would let her. She had to tell Giles about this. Dear god, if that was the counteraction he had been blubbering about, she would forget ever even imagining becoming a slayer again. She would forget it all just so she could stay away from the horrible black man-thing with the red eyes.  
  
From the clearing in the woods, Terrmortis stopped laughing and smiled, flashing rows and rows of razor sharp incisors like a shark. "Yes pretty one, run as your feet will carry you. Tell them what you saw; tell them of what will happen. Nothing will help darling slayer, I know your fears, all of your fears, and soon you will beg for me to offer you sweet death.... Soon."  
  
"Yessss......ssssoooon..." 


	18. Whispered Confession

A.N. Oh my god thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed these past couple of days. I was so sure that no one was reading anymore, that I almost cried when I checked my email. You guys rock! I have gotten my thrill for this story back so don't be surprised if I pump out a lot of chapters over the next week or so...  
  
Chapter 18- Whispered Confession  
  
The soft knock on the door wasn't loud enough to register in either Buffy or Angel's mind as they slumbered. The warmth of Buffy's body had pushed Angel into a sleep he hadn't experienced in ages. And Buffy was too content wrapped up in the coolness that was Angel to complain. They lay snuggled underneath her blankets curled into each other like their lives depended on it. The door creaked open slowly casting light upon the sleeping lovers.  
  
Fred sighed and laid her head against Wes' chest. "I don't want to wake them for this. This is probably the first time that I have ever seen that look on Angel's face."  
  
Wes kissed the top of her head, also enjoying the look of contentment on both Buffy and Angel's face. He hadn't been around during the golden age of the Buffy and Angel saga; it had gone bad long before he got there. And he had not yet joined Angel's crew when the day that was not happened. "What age is that sweet?"  
  
Fred smiled and snuggled deeper against him. "The same look I see on my face whenever I look in the mirror. The look that says I am in loved, and I am loved. The look that says that I can take on anything in the entire world as long as I have my lover behind me."  
  
"Bloody hell, can't you lovebirds take it somewhere else? We have a big bad to fight now! We don't have time for the wishy washy." Spike pushed between them, coming to a stop in the doorway. He stared at the pair for a moment, and then quickly walked to the bed.  
  
"Oh... Right then. Well, easy enough to fix." Kneeling over Buffy's side of the bed, Spike kissed her hard, darting his tongue between her teeth as she opened her mouth to breathe. It was how he used to wake her up, back when the relationship between them was nothing more then sex.  
  
"Oh hell," Wes sighed, leaving Fred's arms to stand closer to the bed. He knew how this would end up.  
  
Buffy awoke with a start, her natural instinct to kiss back kicking in. She sat upwards leaning in to Spike's kiss instinctively. Feeling her move, Angel awoke, his eyes opening to see Buffy kissing Spike, the blanket sliding down and exposing her breasts. Never one to miss an opportunity, Spike covered her breast with his palm, caressing and gripping at the same time. Angel growled and lunged at him, knocking them both backwards on the floor. Buffy kept upright only through quick thinking and the fact that the blanket was tucked under the mattress on her side. The boys threw blows at one another, snarling at each other in their vamp faces. For once, Buffy made no effort to stop them. She was tired of breaking up their fights. They had, after all been going on long before her grandmother was even born.  
  
"What in the hell is going on up here?" Faith and the rest of the crew crowded into the doorway to see. They were rewarded with the sight of a nude Angel straddling Spike and punching him in the face.  
  
"Well that is just a tad on the homo-erotic side don't ya think?" Xander quipped. Faith shook her head, "Nah, Xand man. This is primo hotness."  
  
"Oh, oh, Buffy is naked too. Angel and Buffy are both naked! Isn't that bad, doesn't that mean bad things?" Anya bounced up and down with excitement, oh how she loved drama!  
  
Everyone quickly became silent, even the fighting vampires. The fact that this might be Angelus swept through all of their minds, and Angel made no effort to correct them. It saddened him that they assumed so little of he and Buffy's control. They could do things without having sex. She wasn't 17 anymore.  
  
"We didn't sleep together if that is what everyone is worried about. I am capable of controlling my libido despite how it looks these days. That is just Angel beating the crap out of Spike. Although why they are even fighting makes no sense to me. Seems like they should be right about even on the let's see who can play with Buffy scorecard." Buffy's quiet and calm fury swept through the room like an ice storm. She was trying to be mature, but damn if it wasn't hard to be the only mature one when the other two of her little threesome were centuries old.  
  
Faith knew this was her opportunity to spill the beans about Spike's little foray back into the world of wickedom. But for once, she kept her mouth shut. It seemed to reason that Angel would definitely know what Spike had done, and if he hadn't used that for brownie points in this contest for Buffy's love, she knew there must be some sort of reason. Course, it also could just be blackmail, but Faith knew all about black mail. And Angel had been kind to her once when no one else was. She wouldn't throw that away on a vampire she had never really even talked to.  
  
"Buff, you know it isn't like that." Angel stood, comfortable in his nudity in the way that vampires often are. Spike hopped up too, immediately feeling bad for pushing Angel's buttons. Hadn't he done the same thing just two days ago? Hadn't he also just tried to release Angelus and get him killed? Couldn't really fault the guy for getting his rocks off. They did both love her after all.  
  
"Holy cow..." Anya's head tipped sideways as she admired Angel's body. She turned to look at Xander with wide eyes. "I thought you said that I must have been imagining Spike's size! I thought you said that penises didn't come bigger then yours!"  
  
Xander's face turned blood red and he muttered something about wishing she was a demon of not talking. He gripped her arm and led her down the stairs. She could still be heard asking questions as they walked.  
  
The room looked around at each other and busted into laughter. The tension was lost as it often if in a roomful of people that have been friends for years. Angel turned to look at Spike, his mouth turned upwards in a semi- friendly grin, which was something between those two. "You slept with Anya?"  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago. Back before miss thang here decided that I was more useful then an on demand sex machine." He tipped his head up at Buffy, the grin on his face letting her know he was just joking.  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say that I have actually decided that Spike. Now could everyone leave so I can get dressed and find out what is so important that everyone was up here anyway?"  
  
Everyone filed out, except for the two vampires. They looked at each other, and Buffy could tell they were communicating in the way that only vamps connected by blood can do. Both of them nodded suddenly, and they turned to face her. "Buff, we need to do something now. It needs to be done soon before Peaches and I off each other before the harvest."  
  
Angel nodded. "We have to learn to accept the sight of the other touching you and learn to turn the jealousy into sexual passion. Or this is never going to work."  
  
Her first instinct was to tell them to shove their grand plans up their ass, but the new mature Buffy understood that certain things needed to be done. "How do you know this needs to be done?" They looked at each other again, and Buffy suddenly knew the answer. Her own jealousy swelled within her as she thought of her boys locked in an embrace with Darla and Dru between them. Thoughts of lots of pale skin and dark hair and blonde hair intermixing. She shook her head forcefully to clear the vision, and suddenly understanding what they meant, turned her jealousy into sexual energy. She dropped the blanket and crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of them silently. The three embraced, Angel kissing along her neck and back, Spike working on her lips and throat. They growled at each other a little, and their jealousy fed Buffy's passion. Finally, the three stopped, panting with desire. Her glazed over eyes registered the fact that both of them were hard and ready for her.  
  
It was a power she had never really experienced until now. The true power of her own sexuality. She knew that she could do whatever she wanted at this instant. If she wanted to have them both right now, they would. They would throw away all of the responsibility that was awaiting them downstairs and do nothing more then love her, worship her body.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. For the first time in a very long time, she felt resentment at her friends well within her. Resentment that everyone needed to be saved again, resentment that she had received this damn calling.  
  
"But if you weren't the slayer pet..." Spike whispered.... "You wouldn't have met us and had this power" Angel finished. It was that moment that made Buffy realize the truth. She loved these men. Loved both of them with all of her heart and soul. And she was going to be able to do this damn prophecy because she was the slayer, and she needed to save the world. But there was no reason that she couldn't love them both to the maximum over the next two weeks. No reason that they needed to wait to be together. They could read her thoughts, they could read her emotions. Both of these men knew everything there was to know about Buffy Anne Summers. They had seen her at her best, and had seen her at her worst. In two weeks, she would be unable to recapture this moment, unable to know that two people in this world full of people loved her unconditionally.  
  
She cupped Spike's face in her palms, kissing him slowly and lovingly. She poured every inch of what she was feeling into him. She had never once actually told Spike that she loved him. He knew of course, she had to love him to get into the prophecy. But she wanted to tell him right now. "I love you Spike. With all of my heart, and my soul I love you, and no matter what happens, I am going to love you. Even if I can't remember it." Spike sucked in his breath at her words, wanting to weep at the beauty.  
  
She turned to Angel then and repeated the process. Whispering her eternal love against his lips. She left them standing there as she moved to the closet. Feeling light and happy for the first time in ages, Buffy slid a white shirt over her head and paired it with a flared denim skirt. She let her hair down, brushed it out and slid on yellow flip flops. She turned back towards the boys and smiled. They were both shell shocked and silent.  
  
"Angel darling you might want to be on some clothes." She exited then, going downstairs to face the latest bad news. 


End file.
